Let's Make A Deal
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: America is sick and naturally England takes care of him. While in England's care he gets captured by Russia and must play mind games with the cold hearted nation to make it out alive. USUK, AlaskaxRussia, AlaskaxOC, FloridaxArizona
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story started off as a Facebook Message RP between my friend Jade and I. Parts of it are crackish but it will get darker in some chapters and lighter in others it all depends on how much of it we'll do. Good thing about this story…it'll be pre-written :D **

**ANOTHER WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING: Yaoi, mentions of past rape, abuse (mentally and physically), one psycho Russia, Jade's OC for Alaska, and a sick sometimes Serious!America.**

**Ok so an RP of Facebook message just consists of both parties feeding lines to one another so in this chapter I did America's lines Jade did England's. **

**Do hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Alfred sat on his bed chatting with Arthur over the phone; it seemed to be the only way they got in touch with one another nowadays.

"So dude," Alfred asked. "How's life been I mean really, depression thing has gotten better here, I mean I've almost gotten used to the sickness…"

"Eh well," Arthur replied. "Gas prices have gone way up, but other than that everything has been going fine."

"That's good dude," Alfred said. "I mean I've been trying not to let this sickness deal get me down…cuz I'm the hero and all and heroes never get sick!"

Alfred suddenly coughed really loudly into the phone. It wasn't one of those half-assed coughs either like he had allergies…he sounded really sick.

"Do heroes lie badly as well?" Arthur asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I guess they do if they have to," Alfred replied this time with a sneeze added. "Dude you don't have to worry about me really I'm fine!"

"I'm coming over," Arthur wasn't convinced. "You sound really ill."

Alfred knew there was no use in arguing.

888888888888

When Arthur got there he found Alfred sitting at his dining room table, looking deathly ill and pale. He led him over to his couch.

"Now you be quiet," Arthur thrust him down onto the couch. "Watch the telly or something while I make some tea since I'll be staying for a while."

"Dude," Alfred fought to get up from the chair, but Arthur wouldn't let him. "I don't need you, I'll be fine!"

Arthur pulled a pair of handcuffs from his jacket pocket and Alfred's face gave a shocked look.

"Catch my drift?" Arthur asked.

"O-ok dude," Alfred stammered and his face turned whiter than it had been before. "Just don't cuff me."

"Sit down and stay then!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Dude I am America," Alfred spat back. "The US of A, Alfred F. Jones for god's sake I don't need people's help!"

"You sound like a child." Arthur scowled.

Alfred stared coldly at Arthur who grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs. He showed him the handcuffs again and threw him down on his bed.

"Obviously since you can't sit still," Arthur grumbled. "You're taking a nap to make sure you get plenty of rest!"

Alfred didn't say anything, he only stared at the man before him who left him alone in the room to rest for a while.

Alfred didn't sleep though. He stayed awake to think for a little while. Soon though, he found himself dreaming…

Alfred woke up about fifteen minutes later grunting and sweating. Arthur walked into the room.

"Oh I see you're awake?" Arthur stated.

Alfred was feverish and disorientated, he put his fingers on his own forehead and sighed.

"Wha…" Alfred replied.

"What's wrong," Arthur asked him and walked over to the side of the bed where he sat down. "You seem worse than before?"

"I'm fine." Alfred lied and faced the wall.

"I don't appreciate being lied to," Arthur scowled. "You can tell me you know…"

"Just," Alfred replied. "No…it's embarrassing."

"America," Arthur gave him a dull look. "I was there when you wet the bed as a child, I don't care."

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Alfred rolled his eyes. "Anyways I had a nightmare that's all."

"What was it about?" Arthur frowned.

"I was running," Alfred said. "There were demons, you were there, but you were a demon, you tried to hurt me…"

Alfred started to cry a little, he leaned into Arthur's shoulder and let some tears fall.

"Git," Arthur smiled and pressed his forehead against Alfred's hot one. "You know I'd never hurt you."

"You tried to kill me during the Revolution," Alfred exclaimed and pushed away from Arthur. "You pointed a gun at my forehead!"

"You know that was different," Arthur fought back. "And quite frankly you started it wanker!"

"I didn't start anything," Alfred spat. "You wanted to keep me forever, I never would've grown up with you holding on to me like a dog!"

Suddenly a rather loud and painful sounding hacking cough tore through Alfred's sick body.

Arthur stared with concern.

"Hey Artie," Alfred said and shivered as sweat clearly pooled on his fever ridden forehead. "It's cold in here."

"You worked yourself up again so therefore you got sweaty which is making you cold," Arthur stood up and attempted to tuck him in. "Get under the covers."

"I'm fine dude," Alfred said. "Stop treating me like I'm five."

"Only because you're acting like it." Arthur smirked.

"I don't act like a child," Alfred protested and coughed really loudly. "You're the one who grew up too fast, what being raised by Scotland and all."

"How do you even know that," Arthur groaned. "Never mind, I was not raised by that git of a wanker Scotland!"

Arthur looked down on him.

"What?" Alfred exclaimed.

"You really should be resting." Arthur replied.

"I don't need res…oh fine." Alfred gave up his protests he knew they were going nowhere.

"Good." Arthur smiled and turned to leave.

"But," Alfred knew he had to provide a catch to get Arthur to stay. "Only if you stay with me until I awake."

Arthur hesitated before he took another step. He turned to look at the sick boy who obviously craved his attention right now.

"Fine." He replied and sat back down on the side of Alfred's bed.

"Thanks Artie," Alfred nuzzled his face into his pillow and closed his eyes. "Say, wanna play a game you know like twenty questions until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why not since you suggested it why don't you start?"

"Alright," Alfred said turning on his back and opening his eyes again. "Uh…who's your favorite person?"

"Skip." Arthur blushed a little.

"Come on Iggy," Alfred said. "You gotta answer, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?"

"Only if you guess." Arthur blushed and looked away from Alfred.

"Is it France," Alfred smirked. "Just kidding, no wait don't tell me it's Canada isn't it?"

Arthur still refused to answer.

"Come on Artie just tell me!" Alfred whined.

"Fine," Arthur bit his cheek to keep from blushing and huffed. "It's you happy?"

"Ah thanks man," Alfred replied. "But why me?"

"Hey it's my turn isn't it," Arthur chuckled. "Besides you said you'd tell me yours?"

"Oh right," Alfred blushed as well. "Mine's you."

"Perhaps we should stop this game." Arthur blushed more profusely now.

"No, no, it's ok," Alfred said. "It's your turn."

"What's going on with you and that wanker Ireland?" Arthur asked.

"We're friends, he teaches me things," Alfred replied. "We talk about…things."

"Like what," Arthur asked, then quickly retreated. "Oh what do I care, it's your turn?"

"People, places, things," Alfred replied. "Ok so what's your favorite book?"

"Oh that's a toughie," Arthur thought for a moment. "It would have to be Pride and Prejudice."

"Mine's Romeo and Juliet." Alfred blushed.

"Of course it would be." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Cool man," Alfred laughed. "It's your turn?"

"Oh I don't know what to ask," Arthur said. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Beer," Alfred said matter of factly. "Yours is tea I know that."

"Your turn." Arthur crossed his arms and smiled.

"Ok what's your biggest fear," Alfred asked. "I'll tell you mine."

"What a silly question," Arthur cringed. "How about a different one?"

"Mine would be ghost obviously," Alfred explained. "Small spaces and thunder, come on man tell me yours I won't laugh."

"But it's awkward and stupid!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Come on man I'm scared of small spaces," Alfred egged him on. "How awkward is that?"

"Not that awkward," Arthur replied. "I think Russia takes a hammer to small spaces."

"I hate em ever since I got locked in that," Alfred begun. "Never mind…tell me or I will cough on you!"

"I won't allow it," Arthur exclaimed. "You've already almost done it like five times today I don't care!"

"Fine then," Alfred smirked. "I already know what it is…its needles, and done what?"

"Coughed on me," Arthur replied. "And no it's not!"

"Yes it is," Alfred exclaimed. "We went to that flu shot thing months ago and you about freaked when they showed you that needle, and no I promise I will not cough on you!"

"It's only my second fear…" Arthur replied.

"Ah so it is a fear," Alfred said. "I promise I won't laugh if you just tell me!"

"You're funny." Arthur replied sarcastically.

"In fact I swear on my eagle's life!" Alfred replied.

"I honestly don't know why you got that thing as a pet," Arthur scowled. "Why couldn't you have gotten something more dignified like a peacock?"

"It's my countries sign of freedom," Alfred spat back. "You wouldn't understand…it's still your question?"

"Fine," Arthur blurted out. "Is it true that you and that frog France are dating?"

"What no," Alfred exclaimed. "I don't even like him!"

"But he called me the other day…" Arthur replied.

"Oh lord what did he say?" Alfred face palmed.

"Pretty much told me an inappropriate story of how he wanked you over a…yeah." Arthur groaned.

"That's not true," Alfred exclaimed really loudly. "That dirty liar!"

Alfred broke into a coughing fit that just wouldn't stop. He tried to catch his breath but couldn't."

"Hey easy," Arthur rubbed his back. "Deep breaths…"

"B-b-Britain," Alfred rasped out. "Inhaler, top drawer, now, before I pass out!"

"I thought you got over your asthma?" Arthur asked as he handed it to Alfred.

"Never did," Alfred took two large puffs of it. "Gets worse every year, makes me feel weak…"

Arthur frowned and placed his hand on Alfred's cheek as he regained his breath.

"I'll be fine," Alfred coughed only once. "It's my turn now isn't it?"

"Yes." Arthur replied.

"Ok give me a minute," Alfred took minute to collect his breath and thoughts. "You ever lost someone special?"

"In a way." Arthur sighed.

"The stories I could tell," Alfred's smiled faded. "Amelia had to up and disappear on me…"

"Who's this Amelia?" Arthur tried to hide his jealousy.

"Amelia Earhart," Alfred said. "You know first woman to fly, she flew away with my heart and disappeared…"

"Ah yes her," Arthur looked out the window momentarily. "Shame that was."

"You know that's how I got my famous jacket right?" Alfred smiled weakly.

"Yes I remember," Arthur replied. "You paraded around my house with it."

Arthur looked over at the clock and stood up to leave again.

"Where you going Iggy?" Alfred asked.

"I just remembered MY peacock was sick," Arthur was clearly bad at lying. "I have to give him his medicine."

"Get over here!" Alfred glared.

Once Arthur walked over Alfred pulled him into his bed. Arthur clumsily fell onto him.

"What the hell," Arthur blushed and exclaimed. "This is rather undignified America!"

"Uh heheh…" Alfred nervously laughed and blushed as well.

Arthur rolled off of Alfred and onto the floor.

"Ah," he exclaimed. "My back!"

"Hey man you ok!" Alfred hopped up from his bed and helped Arthur up.

"Yeah just give me a few…" Arthur groaned.

"Here sit down on my bed," Alfred said. "Against the wall, it won't hurt if you don't think about it."

"I'm ok on the floor git." Arthur seemed annoyed.

"Learned that from many times," Alfred hoisted him up. "Now get up here, I don't bite!"

"Yes you do," Arthur gave an annoyed look again. "You bit me last week!"

"Arthur Kirkland," Alfred exclaimed. "That's an order!"

"No," Arthur was shocked Alfred used his whole name. "You can't make me you wanker!"

"I know what I'm doing." Alfred put him on his bed.

"No," Arthur fought. "I like the floor, the rug is my friend!"

"Artie," Alfred gritted his teeth. "Between 9/11 and Pearl Harbor I know a lot about treating pains, now relax!"

"Put me down and let me go right now!" Arthur blushed.

"No." Alfred replied.

Arthur glared at Alfred.

"Now be still until the pain stops." Alfred explained.

"But I'm not in pain though." Arthur protested.

"I'm going to take another puff of my inhaler then join you in bed," Alfred did just that. "I thought you said you're back hurt, you are older than me after all?"

"Not that much older." Arthur glared.

"So therefore," Alfred explained and joined him. "It must hurt a little bit worse."

Arthur only gave him a dull look.

"Weren't we playing a game?" Alfred asked.

"No we weren't…" Arthur tried to deny it.

"Come on man one more question for each of us and then I'll leave you alone?" Alfred negotiated.

"Fine…" Arthur pouted.

"Are you in the closet?" Alfred asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Arthur sputtered.

"A question worth answering," Alfred looked downwards. "I don't care if you are…I am."

Arthur blushed and looked down as well, refusing to look at Alfred.

"You're the first and only to know about me," Alfred stated. "So are you?"

Arthur finally nodded yes.

"And are you ashamed," Alfred asked. "Hey if it were up to me my flag would be rainbow!"

Alfred laughed.

"I'm not ashamed," Arthur snapped then leaned back, crossed his arms and sighed. "It's just complicated…"

"How so, he doesn't like yah back," Alfred asked. "Because believe me man, I know how that feels it blows…and not in the good way!"

"That," Arthur explained. "And I don't think he'd ever go for an old timer like me."

"So he's younger," Alfred said. "And how do you know that!"

"What's with the anger," Arthur said. "And yes he is."

"Not anger just..Ugh.. well the dude I like would never go for me," Alfred explained. "He thinks I'm an idiot, but if I could just show him I'm really not…but no that'll NEVER happen!"

"Why not," Arthur asked. "I know I personally just call people idiots to push them harder and not in that way."

"He doesn't," Alfred no longer smiled. "I think sometimes he hates me…I'm not much of a prize so…"

"Hmm," Arthur stretched. "So tell me his name?"

"I wish I could," Alfred blushed. "I think you know him very well though, no it's not France, tell me more about this guy you like what's he like?"

"He's stupid but I love him," Arthur explained. "He has the oddest "pet" which I am convinced is out to get me, and he wears glasses even though his vision is 20/20."

"Oh well then that narrows it down," Alfred replied. "Well it can't be me, my eyesight's horrible, my man he's handsome, simple, I wish I could be as smart as him, I mean really he should be the leader of the Allies, so Sweden wears glasses, is it him?"

"Eww Sweden!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I don't know," Alfred shrugged. "He's out of the closet and he wears glasses."

"He's a wanker." Arthur groaned.

"Plus he likes Finland so…" Alfred contemplated.

"I shudder at the thought…" Arthur shivered out of creepiness.

"Me too," Alfred replied. "Dude it's a wonder everyone hasn't just come out yet?"

"I think Russia's the only straight one," Arthur said. "Doesn't he have a thing going on with Alaska?"

"I don't know I don't talk with her that often so I have no clue," Alfred shrugged. "I don't know about Japan either."

Moments of silence passed.

"Shouldn't you be resting in bed?" Arthur asked.

"Make me," Alfred replied. "And technically I am in bed just not asleep."

Arthur wasn't amused.

"Fine," Alfred replied. "One last question?"

"Fine." Arthur started to inspect his nails.

"If I told you something would you be freaked out?" Alfred asked.

"I promise not to." Arthur replied.

Alfred yawned and lay down. His fever was beginning to haze his mind as well as his eyes.

"The dude that I like well," Alfred shut his eyes and nuzzled into his pillow again. "His nickname is limey bastard…"

"I knew it was that damn wanker Scotland." Arthur sighed.

"Man," Alfred sat up again. "And I thought my guy was smart…"

He leaned over to Arthur's lips and kissed them. He pulled away coughed once and lay back down.

"No it's not the fever talking Iggy." Alfred smirked.

Arthur only stared for a moment before he watched Alfred shiver.

"It's cold in here Iggy." Alfred whimpered.

"Not that cold." Arthur leaned in and kissed him again rather clumsily and practically fell into him.

Arthur just decided to lay down next to the sick boy.

"Please," Alfred pressed his sweaty feverish forehead into Arthur's neck and sighed. "Stay with me until I'm better."

"I'll stay with you forever," Arthur replied. "Until you want me to leave."

8888888888888

It was morning when the pair awoke…or rather Arthur woke up first. He sat up in bed with Alfred by his side and looked down at him.

Alfred whimpered and whined in his sleep, his forehead seemed warmer than before as Arthur felt it.

"America," Arthur asked as he kissed his forehead to wake him up. "Perhaps I should go get an antibiotic?"

Arthur stood up to leave.

"Wha," Alfred awoke. "Oh hey dude…I don't feel so…"

Alfred looked a little green and he barely smiled.

"Is there something wrong with your stomach love?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe," Alfred whined. "I'm afraid to sit up and find out."

Arthur watched with a concerned look on his face as Alfred turned to his side.

"I feel like I'm on fire Iggy…" Alfred whimpered.

Arthur rubbed his back.

Alfred breathed heavily.

"I think you're just going through the worst of this cold right now, I highly doubt it's the plague."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Alfred coughed. "It is not a damn cold!"

"I'll be back I'm going to run to the store…" Arthur walked over to his shoes.

"Please don't leave me…" Alfred whined.

"But I need to get some medicine for you?" Arthur replied.

"I'll be fine," Alfred coughed. "There should be some in my medicine cabinet."

"Alfred this expired three years ago…" Arthur groaned as he looked in the cabinet.

"Oh well I guess it's been a while since I've been sick last." Alfred replied.

"So it's agreed that I go to the store," Arthur said and put his shoes on. "I'll back don't wait up."

"What's up with that you never call me Alfred," Alfred said. "Ok I'll guess I'll try to sleep then."

"Do you not want me to call you that?" Arthur asked.

"No it's fine I like it," Alfred smiled. "Makes me feel like a kid again."

He coughed furiously.

Arthur smiled then left for the store.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Read and Review**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur came back a half hour later with a plastic bag and he opened Alfred's bedroom door. Alfred had clearly been sleeping but then awoke when he heard the door open.

"Ok I got some cough syrup, pain reliever," Arthur sat down next to Alfred and pulled the said items out of the plastic bag one by one. "As well as some antibiotics and some soup…since you seem to hate my cooking…"

"I don't hate it," Alfred weakly smiled. "It's just different…"

Alfred clutched his stomach and grimaced.

"I don't think I can eat though…" he said.

"You said my scones tasted like petrified couch stuffing," Arthur exclaimed then he calmed down. "Anyway you need to get those nutrients down your throat, come on its just tomato…"

"Stomachs doing flip flops…" Alfred's face was one of total nausea.

Arthur frowned, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know," Alfred continued. "You only know I was joking when I said that about your scones."

"Yes," Arthur said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "And I have an ass!"

"I remember that," Alfred laughed. "I'm afraid to sit up…I'm scared I might puke on you."

"Take this." Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair and handed Alfred a spoon with cough syrup in it.

"Sure," Alfred sat up, took the spoon, and swallowed. "Could you get a bowl…just in case?"

"Good," Arthur said. "Now go to sleep, you need all the rest and fluids you can get."

"I'm tired and cold anyways," Alfred shivered again. "Will you sit with me?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "How about a bin instead of a bowl?"

"That's fine," Alfred watched him go get one. "Whatever you Brits call it."

Arthur came back with a bin for Alfred. He sat down on the side of the bed and lay down next to him.

"You're warmer than this bed," Alfred said. "Why am I so cold?"

Alfred whimpered.

"You're not it's just what colds do." Arthur cuddled him close.

"It feels more like the flu," Alfred groaned. "Blergh why me, hey you know what I remember?"

"Nothing?" Arthur snickered.

"Not funny," Alfred replied. "No once I was walking my dog Freedom and she came across this sick puppy in a ditch, I couldn't leave the poor thing there so of course I took it home and Freedom took care of it."

"Hmm…" Arthur took in Alfred's entire story.

"It died though," Alfred had a sad look on his face. "But I feel like that lost puppy right now."

Arthur nodded.

"No mom," Alfred stated. "No one to take care of me until you came along, then I forget how lucky I am to not be a lost puppy in a ditch."

"Alfred though you are puppy like," Arthur held him tight. "You're not going to die on my watch ever."

"I never said that," Alfred coughed. "I already feel dead so I'm halfway there."

Alfred laughed and a hacking fit thrust through his body. He snuggled Arthur closer.

"Could you find a way to cool me down not involving stripping?" Alfred asked.

"I'll go run you a bath." Arthur said with a nod.

"I don't think I can get up," Alfred explained but Arthur had already left the room. "That involves stripping old man!"

Alfred hacked again.

"I never said I was taking the damn bath with you," Arthur yelled back. "You git!"

Arthur face palmed.

"I know," Alfred laughed. "I'm just messing with yah, my mind may be fever clouded but I still don't miss a beat."

Arthur sighed and picked up Alfred. He took him into the bathroom and set him down.

"Hey uh," Alfred blushed. "Can you uh help me in the tub?"

"You want me to just put you in there," Arthur asked. "Since I can't strip you or…?"

Arthur was flustered and blushing majorly.

"Hey not like I don't have anything you don't," Alfred said. "I don't care either way, we're both men I think we can handle seeing each other's…"

"Anyways I'm hot over here so I might as well get up." Alfred stood up but looked a little bit green.

"Here," Arthur sighed and helped him. "Let me do it."

He placed him in the tub and stepped back and turned to leave.

"I don't care if you stay," Alfred said. "Someone's gotta get me out of here, besides it's not any different from when I was a kid?"

"Can't you just shout?" Arthur looked at him in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Fine how about this," Alfred stated. "I can leave my boxers on."

Arthur nodded then smiled and sat on the counter.

Alfred leaned down further into the water after somehow clumsily taking his pants off.

"Ah I can feel the heat rising out of my body already." Alfred said.

"I'm glad it made you feel better." Arthur smiled.

"A little I mean," Alfred said. "Might take you up on the offer for pain pills, could you get me a new t-shirt and some new boxers?"

"I'll go get them," Arthur went and picked up the bottle and the clothes. "Ok it says take two every hour so here…"

"Ok," Alfred said swallowing the pills dry. "Help me up."

Arthur helped him up.

"Thanks," Alfred smiled. "Now look away while I change boxers."

Arthur blushed uncomfortably and turned away.

"Alright you can look now." Alfred pulled his new shirt on too.

"You feel any better?" Arthur moved Alfred's hair out of his face.

"Little bit," Alfred whimpered. "I just wanna go back to bed…"

"Your temperature cooled down," Arthur pressed his forehead to Alfred's. "I think you'll be better in a day or two."

"That's good," Alfred smiled then hacked into his fist. "I still can't eat though…queasy…"

"Maybe some crackers?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know…" Alfred's stomach lurched and he looked a little bit green again.

"Just get some sleep…" Arthur rubbed Alfred's back.

"I guess you're right." Alfred replied.

"You want me to stay again?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Alfred choked out. "If it's not too much trouble."

Arthur cuddled him close and sighed.

"Let's go to sleep," Alfred shivered as he hugged Arthur. "I'm tired."

Alfred's eyes were droopy.

"It was a happy sigh," Arthur smiled. "You're never too much trouble Alfred."

"I thought I raised hell when I was a kid," Alfred chuckled. "If I remember correctly…"

Alfred walked towards his bed with Arthur at his heels. Arthur helped him into bed before laying down next to him.

"I hope I don't have nightmares…" Alfred sighed.

"I'll wake you up if you do." Arthur said. "Just go to sleep love."

"Sing to me," Alfred asked. "You know that one song…the one you always used to sing whenever I got scared of thunder?"

"Alright…" Arthur blushed.

Arthur started to sing and blush.

"I'm so tired yet so awake Artie," Alfred said. "You sing well I don't know why you're embarrassed?"

"I don't like my singing voice," he shrugged. "It's horrid."

"It's beautiful what are you talking about," Alfred said. "Like an angel that fell from heaven…"

"Well I'm glad you like it." Arthur replied with an unamused face.

Arthur would never say it but he wasn't the happiest man with himself.

"It's been one of the many things I love about you." Alfred smiled.

Arthur blushed and looked away.

"There are things I don't like about myself either Artie." Alfred tried to make him feel better by taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You…you love me?" Arthur squeaked out.

"Yes Artie of course I do, how could I not," Alfred exclaimed. "I'm surprised every damnation isn't after you!"

"I'm surprised every nation isn't after YOU!" Arthur replied.

"Dude who would want me…" Alfred suddenly felt very small.

"Do we need to go here," Arthur explained. "Russia had a weird obsession with you, you and Japan I swear had a thing going on, Panama Canal practically wanted to be owned by you!"

"Uh Russia just wants some," Alfred replied. "Japan's a good friend and Panama just wanted to be bossed around…none of them like me like that…I'm not surprised…I think it might be these dorky glasses."

"They're yours so therefore they're not dorky." Arthur said.

"Heh thanks I guess," Alfred said. "I hate my brain too it spews nonsense."

"I like your nonsense," Arthur smiled. "It makes you…you."

"You never said that before." Alfred said.

"That was different then," Arthur said. "And you know I was only teasing you git."

"I should hope so." Alfred said with a shiver and a cough.

"I need sleep Artie," Alfred sighed. "But nightmares wait."

"Hey you know what," Alfred nuzzled his head into Arthur's chest and whimpered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur nuzzled back.

Alfred fell asleep. As the hours of the night went on his fever made the intensity of his dreams increase and he was currently yelling and flailing about in his sleep.

"No, no," he yelled. "Don't take them away NO!"

Alfred awoke on his own.

"Hey wha…," he looked over at Arthur who was still sleeping somehow. "What's going on dude?"

Alfred groaned and tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey," Alfred exclaimed trying to hold back his tears of fear from his dream. "Wake up!"

Arthur jumped and fell off the bed almost.

"Sorry dude…" Alfred whimpered.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair.

"No," Alfred failed at hiding it. "Ok fine yes…it was scary."

"You can tell me." Arthur kissed his hot forehead.

"My parents," Alfred buried his face into Arthur's neck and started to cry. "These men were taking them away, I was screaming but they wouldn't stop, they wouldn't freaking stop Arthur, I tried to stop them but…I couldn't."

"It was only a dream Alfred…" Arthur sighed and rubbed Alfred's back, making different soothing patterns.

"I know," Alfred sniffled. "But it seemed so real…I can't sleep Artie it's too scary!"

"Why don't you try," Arthur said. "We have a world meeting tomorrow."

"I can't," Alfred was clearly burning up by how much he was sweating. "Tell them I'm not going."

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur frowned a little.

"Go if you like…" Alfred secretly wished he wouldn't. "Pass me some kind of washcloth Artie…I'm dying here."

"Urgh," Arthur was unsure of what to do; he soaked a towel in cold water and handed it to Alfred. "Here…"

"Yeesh," Alfred said. "It's already almost morning, you should go tomorrow."

"Maybe I should stay and take care of you." Arthur replied.

"If you want to…" Alfred was happy; he secretly wished he would stay.

"Would you Artie," Alfred pleaded. "You sure you don't mind me calling you that?"

"Sure I'd do anything for you." Arthur said.

"I believe that," Alfred half smiled. "I guess I should try to eat something."

"Yes you should," Arthur replied. "Here I'll go make you something."

"Thanks dude…" Alfred replied as he watched Arthur walk downstairs.

Alfred closed his eyes for a moment and a moment turned into thirty.

Arthur came back with some yoghurt.

"This should be easy on your stomach." Arthur said as he sat down in front of him.

"T-thanks." Alfred said, awkwardly lifting the spoon to eat, he only ate a little bit.

"Give me that," Arthur grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the yoghurt. "Open…"

"You don't have to feed me man I'm not a kid anymore," Alfred's stomach lurched again. "I'm only eating slowly so I don't p-puke on you."

"Here," Arthur rubbed his back. "Put your head between your knees."

"Put my head between my what," Alfred snapped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap…I just don't feel good."

"It'll make you feel better trust me." Arthur said.

"I don't know…" Alfred looked greener and paler.

"Want some saltwater then," Arthur said. "It'll make you puke and get it over with?"

"Sure why not," Alfred smirked. "Never said I WANTED to puke old man!"

"Well you're always about to expel the contents of your stomach so…" Arthur replied.

"I don't WANT to but I can't help nausea," Alfred said. "Haven't you ever been sick to your stomach?"

"Yes," Arthur stood up to leave. "I'll go make you some ginger tea instead for your stomach….be right back."

He got up and left the room. Alfred closed his eyes again and about maybe twenty minutes later he felt a presence…he opened his eyes to see Ivan looming over him.

"What in god's name are YOU doing here?" Alfred exclaimed in a sweaty disoriented state.

"Privyet America," Ivan smiled. "Would you like some vodka…always make my stomach feel better?"

"I don't want your poison," Alfred exclaimed. "HELP ARTIE HELP!"

"Ah that's too bad then," Ivan chugged the bottle of vodka and then smashed it halfway on the dresser. "Now be quiet, do you want England getting hurt too?"

"You can't hurt him," Alfred gulped. "He's taking care of me…see?"

Alfred coughed for authenticity.

"I'm sick don't you hear me you commie bastard," Alfred exclaimed. "You wouldn't hurt a sick man would you?"

"I'm glad," Ivan smirked. "This makes my job so much easier?"

"No," Alfred exclaimed again. "I'm warning you, I'll puke on you!"

Alfred begun to reach his finger down his throat.

"Sleep now?" Ivan asked.

He threw the bottle over Alfred's head and Alfred was out like a light.

**Read and Review**

**AH SHIT RUSSIA'S NUTZ! O.0**

**Anyways more to come…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry short chapter…got testing all this week so there might not be updates for a while on anything…just saying. Then again there might. I don't know yet. **

**WARNING: Chapter contains mentions of past rape…you've been warned**

**Saw some awesome Monster Trucks today on the beach!**

**Happy Mother's Day to all mom's out there!**

Chapter 3

Alfred awoke in an unfamiliar bedroom in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around.

"Wha…." Alfred asked.

Toris walked in.

"Ah Mr. America," Toris said, carrying coffee. "You're awake."

"Where am I," Alfred asked. "I hope I'm dreaming and if I'm not god help me now."

"Don't we all," Toris sighed. "I brought you some hot coffee."

"Take it back," Alfred said. "That Russia probably poisoned it!"

"But I made it myself…" Toris said.

"Ah then thank you," Alfred took the coffee cup and sipped a little. "Sorry…stomach's still questionable, I miss your coffee."

"I miss making it for you." Toris smiled.

"You should sneak back in my pocket," Alfred smirked. "Why am I her again, does your boss want some?"

"No he actually tries to do that with Alaska a lot," Toris replied. "But she doesn't let him; no he wants you as a hostage to barter with the other nations."

"Alaska, so that'd where she's been," Alfred coughed loudly. "I can see why he picked a sick nation…easy prey…I really hope he doesn't try to do what he does to Alaska with you Baltics…"

"Let me guess I'm here so he can barter with Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"I believe so yes." Toris said.

"You never answered my abuse question." Alfred gave him a look.

"No," Toris replied. "He mostly verbally and physically abuses us."

"I'm sorry I lost you my friend." Alfred looked downwards.

"No it's not your fault," Toris replied. "Everyone's economy was doing badly."

"I ache to know what he wants with me…" Alfred hacked multiple times, whimpered and grimaced in pain from his lungs. "How is your friends Lithuania?"

"Erm fine I suppose," Toris didn't really talk to the others too often. "How are yours?"

"Good I guess," Alfred replied. "Arthur was taking care of me before I got abducted, he's like the only friend I have besides you."

Alfred coughed again.

"God how sick am I?" he exclaimed.

"Finally reliving sexual tensions?" Toris asked.

"I suppose," Alfred said. "He said he loved me, I said it back, and that's about it."

Toris smiled.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter now," Alfred's smile faded. "I'm either going to die from fever or Russia's hand so yeah…"

"Well then…" Toris said.

There was a knock on the door and Toris turned around.

"Can I come in?" a female's voice said.

"Oh that's Alaska…" Toris went to open it.

"Let her in, it's been a while," Alfred smirked as Alaska walked over to him. "Alaska my dear how have you been?"

"I shall be going now." Toris left the room.

"Ok so here's the deal," Alaska said. "Russia wants to kill your ass!"

"I've noticed," Alfred said. "It's been that way since Cold War days maybe even earlier."

"Ok so," Alaska explained. "I can help you out but I like can't help you out."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Ok I can't be caught in the physical act of helping you," Alaska said. "Because I'm pretty sure Russia wouldn't like that, besides he been drinking more than usual lately so I don't wanna tango with him."

"Who cares what he thinks," Alfred stood up in protest but slowly started hacking again and sat back down. "I'm sorry my dear…I'm ill."

"It's cool," Alaska replied and patted his head. "I heard England has been caring for you?"

"Yes I didn't want him to at first but then I sort of just let him," Alfred said. "You said Russia's been drinking, good that means his defenses will be down."

Alfred wobbled a little on his feet.

"I guess I should be saving my strength." He said.

"You probably won't have to if I give a certain wanker a tip as to where you are," Alaska said. "That is if he can ninja his way in and out?"

"Trust me I've got something Russia doesn't, American wits," Alfred smirked. "And shouldn't Arthur already know where I am, I mean your boss did break a vodka bottle in my room?"

"He's not my boss…." Alaska groaned.

"I know that I keep forgetting I'm sorry," Alfred said. "Anyways when's the commie bastard coming for me?"

"That I am not sure of," Alaska replied. "He's busy looking at the sunflowers I planted for him...See?"

She pointed out the unusually barred window to where Ivan stood admiring the lovely flowers.

"How pretty," Alfred said half sarcastically. "Tell him I'm ready for him now."

"Can't we do it later," Alaska replied. "You when England magically uses his unicorn powers and poofs in here?"

"No," Alfred exclaimed then broke into a coughing fit again. "I'm…ready…for…him…now!"

"Fine," Alaska rolled her eyes. "I'm going to try to distract him for a whi…oh great now Latvia's out there he likes to torture him the most."

"That's it!" Alfred was fed up, he stood up to move and practically fell into Alaska with his hot forehead jamming into her neck…it was so hot it could've burned her.

"Let me go I can take him…" Alfred said in a haze.

"Yes and my boobs are made of unicorn fluff," Alaska rolled her eyes. "No you're not!"

"Yes…I…am…" Alfred sighed and just let her lay him back down in the bed.

"Just go to sleep America…" she sighed.

"I can't go to sleep because A I've been having nightmares and B I've got a psycho after me."

Alfred hacked so loudly this time it was hard to keep up.

"Hey," he asked. "You got an inhaler by any chance…I might need it."

"I can get Estonia's." She replied.

Alaska went to grab the inhaler. She came back with it and placed it on the side table next to Alfred.

"Thanks." Alfred said and tucked in under the covers for emergency reasons.

Alaska heard a subtle knock on the door.

"Pretend you're asleep…" she whispered.

"Will do." Alfred whispered back.

"Yes?" Alaska said through the door.

Alaska opened the door when she heard no response.

"Where is he da?" Ivan asked her and looked around the room until his eyes met Alfred's body.

Alfred opened one eye to check for Ivan…big mistake.

"So you decided to wake up da?" Ivan asked.

"Yes…" was Alfred's reply.

Ivan pushed Alaska away from Alfred gently.

"Ah so you are awake." Ivan smirked.

"Maybe," Alfred replied. "Maybe not…in your house I doubt I'd get sleep anyways."

Alfred stared in Ivan's eyes, he coughed.

"Look," Alfred said. "I can see why you picked me but please don't hurt Arthur."

"Ah," Ivan smiled. "Too late for that da?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Alfred exclaimed and about hacked his lungs out.

Alaska handed him the inhaler.

"Nothing much da," Ivan said. "Just knocked him out with my pipe."

"You are incorrigible," Alfred said, taking a puff of the inhaler. "I hate you!"

"As I you America." Ivan smiled sweetly.

"Then why am I here," Alfred stood up shaking. "You should pick a stronger nation much less a healthy man to help you…not saying I could ever do that for you though."

"I could care a less about your so called help," Ivan snapped. "I just want to use you as a bartering piece!"

"Can't we just let him go Russia," Alaska said. "After all he is sick and kind of pitiful right now."

"So I'm just a playing piece in your little game am I now," Alfred sneered. "Well I must warn you sir I may be here unwillingly playing your game but the next move is mine and I intend to win, I refuse to be your punching bag!"

"Hush America," Alaska said. "Do you want him to hurt you too!"

"I wasn't going to punch your sweet America," Ivan got an evil purple aura around him and yanked on Alaska's arm a little drawing her close to him. "Now, don't talk to Alaska here ok America?"

"Alaska is my state," Alfred exclaimed. "I can talk to her when I please you bastard, I'm sure you can do much worse than punch me…do what you like to me, but if you so much as lay a finger on Lithuania, Alaska, or Arthur I WILL kill you!"

"You are in no position to be making any threats," Ivan exclaimed. "Or do I have to say goodnight to you again?"

"I am in a," Alfred paused for his stomach lurched. "Well enough state to fight you just as I was in the Cold War!"

"If you say so my dear America." Ivan chuckled.

Alaska rubbed Alfred's back trying to soothe the nausea.

"I may be sick," Alfred said. "But I still refuse to give in!"

Alfred's nausea took over again, but he refused to show weakness…refused to puke in front of Ivan. It would be an automatic point of surrender. He might as well…if he had in fact puked been holding up a white flag and waving it.

"I'll deal with you later…" Alfred glared and pulled Alaska aside. "If he hurts you in any way…"

"I have business to attend to," Ivan said. "You two play nicely together or else…"

"He doesn't hurt me," Alaska said. "He just…what's the words…"

"Alaska I don't care," Alfred protested. "You are my state, I care what he does to you now tell me what he does…does he emotionally or physically hurt you?"

Alfred hacked again.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Alaska looked downwards.

"I know that look Alaska, most people say I'm stupid but I'm really not," Alfred sighed. "If he hurt you I need to know so I can ask the devil to save a spot for him in hell."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Alaska exclaimed and fought back tears.

"You're crying," Alfred said. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not crying," she protested. "Be quiet!"

"You're about to," Alfred said. "Alaska I need to know…did he…you know…"

Alfred couldn't find the right words to describe what that maniac had done to his poor state.

Alaska bit her lips and finally nodded and let her tears fall.

"It's…it's all my fault," Alfred said and embraced her in a hug. "I never should've let you go…"

"It's not your fault," Alaska clutched his shoulders. "It's mine."

"Why did you let him…ok never mind stupid question," Alfred said. "You don't think he got you…"

"I don't think so," she replied. "Even if he did I'd keep it."

"If you are please tell me," Alfred said. "I'll be the father…more of one than that…I don't even know what to call him anymore!"

Alfred hacked and whimpered repeatedly he pressed his forehead to Alaska's hoping for comfort and coolness.

"I won't tie you down like that," she said. "You need to go live your life with England."

"How do you…" Alfred asked.

"As France said once," she smirked. "Major sexual tensions…"

"Yeah…we're not dating though," Alfred explained. "Not yet I guess, I do like him…that's why if Russia hurt him he'll be doubly killed!"

"You're in no condition to do that sort of thing," she shushed him. "Now you rest and let Lithuania and I take care of things."

"No I was raised to take care of my own," Alfred clenched his fist. "You are my own!"

He looked really green again and he breathed heavily and whimpered again.

"How warm am I?" he asked her.

"Do I need to compare your condition to my boobs again," Alaska rolled her eyes again. "Your fever is pretty high; if you just rest it'll be over soon…I had what this is last week."

"Please tell me you can handle him," Alfred replied. "Tell him to give me a day…and when I have a clean bill of health I'll deal with him...hopefully no relapse will occur, you had this flu thingy why didn't you call me?"

"Nobody calls anybody when they have the flu," she replied. "And don't worry I'll take care of it."

"Ok…promise me you'll take care of me and Lithuania." Alfred weakly smiled. "Oh and Alaska…the baby too if there's one in there…"

He touched her stomach and headed back to his bed.

Alaska smiled at him as he tucked himself in and walked downstairs keeping her stone cold poker face intact.

8888888888888

Ivan was working in his office on something. He heard a knock on his office door.

"Enter da?" he said.

"Russia my love?" Alaska asked.

"Yes my dear?" he asked right back.

"Um well," Alaska swallowed a lump in her throat. "Can you leave America alone for a day...he's really sick?"

"You don't think I don't know that," Ivan snapped. "I planned to anyway, I planned not to torture him that much but you know prices must be paid."

"Um well yes I suppose…" Alaska said.

"His fever may be high," Ivan said. "But his will to survive and fight is higher."

Alaska looked down.

"What's wrong my dear," Ivan asked, he played with a knife on his desk. "Does he know our little secret da?"

"Of course not…" she stammered.

"Oh I think someone's lying," he smirked and twirled the knife in his fingers. "Don't worry I won't hurt you…unless of course that causes our weak little American hero to spill his guts…figuratively of course…possibly literally whichever comes first…"

"But I'm not lying," she exclaimed. "Why won't you believe me?"

"I never take anyone's word because one day my dear…" he twirled the knife some more then chucked it at the wall behind her, it stuck in the wall with a giant thud. "Someone will come along and stab you in the back."

"Even though I love you?" she tried to fight back tears.

"Oh I know you love me," he smiled seductively. "That's why I've decided to spare your boss for a little while...speaking of him go run along to him…go now…shoo!"

With that Alaska left the room.

88888888888

Alfred heard the door open. He awoke from feverish dreams expecting to find Ivan…but found someone else instead.

"Hey," Alaska said to him and placed a coffee cup next to him on the side table. "I brought you some decaf."

"Thanks," Alfred sat up and clutched the coffee cup close to him with both hands. "So you told him huh…he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah but you can't tell him anything I told you," she replied. "He knew right away but he was going to leave you alone anyways for a while, I say you have at least a good day, but still deny like no one's business."

She clutched his hand and placed it on her cheek.

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Trust me Alaska," Alfred said. "I know how to play mind games, I can work him."

She could only hope for his sake.

"Could you uh," Alfred said. "Get me a bin or something…you know…just in case I…"

"Lithuania already put one on the other side of your bed," Alaska replied. "When do you want me to tip England off about well…the obvious?"

"Oh tell him thanks," Alfred's stomach lurched again and this time he puked into the bin. "I-I-I-I don't know."

"It's good that you're purging that crap out of your stomach," Alaska said. "Maybe I should tell him today…I'll probably have to go personally."

"Just be careful if you do go," Alfred was sweaty as he leaned back into his pillow. "Or I can send Estonia he's the one who's like never around Russia so he won't be noticed if he's missing."

Alfred closed his eyes and whimpered.

"It'll be ok only one more day of this," Alaska sighed and rubbed his cheek. "I'll have Lithuania try to keep to this hallway."

"I feel dead to the world." Alfred said.

"Oh," Alaska said "You'll be like a zombie tomorrow, and then you'll be better."

Alfred felt his own forehead.

"I can't even tell anymore…" he whimpered. "And have Lithuania do that please….thanks Alaska."

Alfred smiled weakly at her.

"You've always been there for me you know?" he said, as he clutched her hand and squeezed.

"Not of lately I haven't." Alaska sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he replied. "You've been dealing with more…important matters."

He felt her stomach.

"So," Alfred said. "If you are…boy or girl?"

"I am sorry for running off with him," she said. "And I hope it's a girl so it'll be a mini me but I'm happy with either."

"I hope it's a girl too so it doesn't look like him," Alfred said. "It'll be beautiful like its mother either way, you didn't run off…you left because of love, I would've done the same thing for the one I love, love is powerful."

"Not gonna ditch the states to go live with England are yah," she giggled. "I'm thinking of naming her Freda, but I couldn't really find a girl version of Alfred, so I shortened it and feminized it."

Alfred smiled, he couldn't have been happier to have a possible child possibly named after him.

"I love the name, keep it," Alfred said. "No I plan to stay in my country, I'm not that love bitten."

Alfred sneezed again; he wanted Alaska to stay for a little bit longer.

"Hey I told Artie a story while he took care of me," Alfred asked. "You want one?"

"Why don't you tell me one," Alaska smiled. "When England gets your sorry ass out of here."

"Come on I'll make it a good one," Alfred pleaded. "I used to tell this one to North Carolina all the time when she was sick?"

"Sure why not." Alaska finally caved and lay down next to Alfred.

"Alright well," Alfred began. "Once there was this boy and see he met this girl…they lived together for a while…every guy wanted her, then BAM one day one of them took her away from the boy, I mean he, the boy that is, tried to stop him but it was too late she was gone…vanished into another world almost, now this young man was a prince of sorts he wanted to save his princess by whatever means, but again it was too late…the evil one who had taken her away had possessed her heart, she had fallen in love with him…the prince waited for years for her to return…but she never did, he could never quite reach her…that is until today."

"I think that's enough for today…" Alfred kissed Alaska's forehead.

"I hope this story has a happy ending," Alaska gave him a sad smile. "Anyways, feel free to cuddle with Lithuania while I'm gone…he's really very comfy."

"I hope one day it will," Alfred smiled. "I'll take your word for it; let him in by the way."

Alaska opened the door and Toris walked in.

"Hey man what's up?" Alfred asked and smiled weakly.

"Hello sir." He said.

"Hey man come sit." Alfred patted his bedside.

Toris went over to Alfred and sat down.

"So you've been doing fine work here," Alfred commented. "I see the craftsmanship."

"Oh it's nothing," Toris said. "Do you need anything, you must feel terrible?"

"Just a washcloth please," Alfred requested. "Stop underestimating yourself, it looks as if you've been doing a fine job here."

Toris beamed, he went to get him a washcloth.

"Thanks," Alfred said and placed it on his forehead. "So whatcha wanna talk about Lith, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"I don't mind at all," Toris smiled. "And whatever you'd like to talk about."

"How does Russia treat you," Alfred asked. "Same way he treats Alaska or worse, you Baltics must have it rough?"

"Oh lord definitely not the same way he treats Alaska," Toris exclaimed. "May the lord help us if he did, all he makes us do is cook and clean, unfortunately Latvia gets it the worst he doesn't seem to know how to keep his mouth shut!"

"Ah I'm sorry my friend," Alfred whimpered. "I know what it's like to be under someone's wing if you know what I mean?"

"I think we all were at least once sir." Toris replied.

"Yeah I do Artie I guess for that at least...or my parents…whoever they were." Alfred's face went to a sad look.

"Don't be sad sir…" Toris placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Huh, sorry I've been having nightmares lately from this sickness," Alfred explained. "And well one was of them…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Toris asked.

"They were being taken away by this demon man," Alfred explained. "Not quite sure who he was, but still…I tried everything to save them I was crying and screaming for them…I woke up crying."

Alfred tried to hide his tears.

Toris opened his arms offering a hug.

"Just frustrating…" Alfred said as he hugged back.

8888888888

Alaska stood at Arthur's door. She had just knocked and was nervous.

"Hello," Arthur rubbed his head as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Um," Alaska asked. "May I come in?"

"Of course my dear, do have a seat, you look as if you've been running…and I feel as if I've just been knocked out."

"You probably were," Alaska sighed. "Ok I need you to listen very carefully, it's really important."

She took a seat.

"I'm all ears love," Arthur said. "What is it?"

"Ok please don't flip out," she mentally prepared herself for his reaction. "Russia broke in and kidnapped America."

"What," Arthur exclaimed. "I feel like such an idiot, I let him take Alfred, and above all that Russia will eat him alive in his condition!"

"It's not your fault trust me," Alaska said. "Don't worry, I bought him some time with Russia, but I need you to help me get him out of there!"

"I'm supposed to be taking him so yes it's my fault," Arthur said. "I just hope he's being taken of properly…of course I'll get him out of there for you!"

"Good," she sighed. "It's not your fault trust me, you couldn't have done anything, but what's important is we do this in the window of time that we have!"

"Alright let me grab my coat and we can go," Arthur stared at her for a moment. "Oh my lords above you're Alaska I should've realized before!"

"You didn't know that?" she gave him an annoyed look.

"No I never spent much time with you…only when that bloody git of a boss of yours couldn't watch you…last time I saw you, you were up to my knee."

"Ok," she smiled a little. "But I can't really help you with the breaking in part…I'm a bit…disabled at the moment…but I can help you with some pretty nice camouflage."

"You don't look disabled you seem fine," Arthur said. "Please maam I was a pirate I think I can handle it!"

"Don't call me maam it makes me feel old," Alaska protested. "And…"

Her face scrunched up she had known her temporary disability for a while…but she still didn't want to publicly advertise it.

"I'm sorry I forgot I'm older than you," Arthur said. "You can tell me what's wrong you know I'm friends with your boss?"

"You mean lovers?" she smirked.

"How did you know…?" Arthur blushed.

She just gave him that shit eating grin.

"He told you didn't he?" Arthur was unamused.

"No actually he didn't," Alaska said. "He pretty much had the same reaction as you."

"Oh I guess it's obvious now," Arthur looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I can see why you're disabled now…carrying around a child like that?"

"Shush Russia doesn't know!" she said and crossed her hands over her stomach.

"That commie bastard is the father," Arthur exclaimed. "Uh…if they're kicking can I feel?"

Arthur blushed again.

"Ah shit I thought you knew," Alaska said. "And yes you can feel if you'd like…"

"I always wanted children," Arthur felt her stomach. "Then America came along, as long as yours doesn't look like him…I hate to interrupt but we're wasting our time in saving my boyfriend!"

Alaska squealed at the word boyfriend and Arthur gave her a look.

"Sorry," she giggled. "It's just so cute…he's liked you for the longest time…that much I do know."

"He has," Arthur said. "Then why didn't he tell me?"

Arthur helped Alaska up and the pair walked to and got into his car.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked and shrugged.

"I was too nervous I guess," Arthur blushed again then started the car. "I figured he'd never go for me…"

"And now you know why," Alaska said. "Ok did you want to dress up as Lithuania or Estonia, Estonia you might have to wear boots for; he's a bit taller than you…"

"I won't need to be dressing up my dear," Arthur smirked. "I can kick his arse to the moon and back, I'll sneak into the room America's in I just need to know which one it is?"

"You're going to get caught," she rolled her eyes. "He's on the second floor the window's barred though."

"I'm not getting caught," Arthur pulled up about a half a block away from Russia's vacation home near England; he parked behind a nearby bush to hide his car. "The British are the best spies in the world; I have a pocket knife that can saw through anything…just promise me you'll be safe and he won't hurt you…or the little miracle down here."

Arthur patted her stomach and smiled.

"I don't think he will," she explained. "He's usually in a very good mood when he's sober, just don't get caught alright, I'll keep Russia away from you?"

"Let us pray he's sober," Arthur sighed. "Don't worry my dear I'm a regular James Bond!"

Arthur smiled then snuck off to find Alfred's room.

"For you two's sake," she said to no one in particular. "I hope he is…"

888888888888

Alaska walked in through Ivan's office door.

"Why hello my dear," he kissed her. "Where have you been…want some vodka?"

"No thank you." She smiled and shook her head.

"Are you sure, oh well more for me," he chugged the bottle and threw the flask away. "So again, where did you run off to?"

"I ran to the market," she blinked, she had hoped he wouldn't start drinking. "I wanted to get some waterproof band aids and they didn't have any."

"Ok then," he gave her a confused look and chugged another half of a bottle. "So how's your boss doing…he getting any better, not that I care or anything?"

"Maybe you should save some for later," she set the bottle carefully out of his reach. "He's going to need another day…you know without any stress?"

"I guess," he slurred a little, the vodka beginning to take effect. "I figured as much, I haven't been sick since the Cold War!"

He looked over for his drink and found it near her.

"Don't take my drink you little…" he slurred and grabbed the bottle, smashing it in half.

Alaska flinched.

"Don't worry my dear," he fell into her a little and hiccupped. "I won't hurt yah…"

"You said that last time too…" she struggled to get him off of her.

"I know what I said," he exclaimed. "That's was before things got spicy…"

He purred in her ear.

"Maybe we should do things again…" he slurred out.

"Maybe later?" Alaska tensed and started to shake.

"Later," he exclaimed. "What you think I'm impotent or sumthin…?"

He hiccupped again and giggled a little in his drunken haze.

"What?" she wasn't comprehending.

"Scared I can't…never mind just get out of here!" he yelled.

Meanwhile behind him outside, Alaska watched as Arthur swung by a rope into Alfred's window desperately trying to break it, he failed each attempt, Ivan didn't notice. Arthur only gave Alaska thumbs up and a wink and swung again.

"Uh," she kissed Ivan's neck in an attempt to distract him. "Why don't I go make us something to eat?"

She tugged on his hand to get him to leave.

"Oh of course," he smiled. "I love your cooking."

He hiccupped and kissed her hand.

8888888888888

Arthur noticed his previous attempts to get into the house were futile at best. He then decided to sneak in by way of the kitchen. He looked around the corner to see Alaska doing something and Ivan reading but he was about to look his way. Arthur quickly shot Alaska a look of "help me out here!".

"Um," Alaska acted on impulse, she suddenly tackled Ivan and pinned him to the ground. "So I was thinking we should totally plant sunflowers all around the house since you love them so much?"

"Ooh," Ivan smirked. "So you wanna frisky now huh my little kitten, I do enjoy sunflowers, especially you my radiant sunflower!"

Arthur cringed at the way he talked to her…and due to the fact he had just stepped on a creaky board, but he continued on into the hallway.

"Changed my mind," Alaska breathed a sigh of relief. "So where do you want theses flowers?"

"Then why'd you tackle me," Ivan asked. "And…outside my window."

"Just a tackle of love sweetheart," Alaska grinned. "So do you want to come with me to the marketplace to buy the seeds?"

"No I trust your judgment," Ivan said. "I'd rather get the rest of my work done."

"But I want to spend time with you…" she grabbed his wrist.

"Later you can," Ivan said. "I really must be getting back to my work…I love you my dear."

Ivan walked to his office and shut the door.

Alaska huffed and went off to hurry and find Arthur.

88888888888

"Huh?" Alfred said as he heard a knock on his door, Toris was sitting next to him squeezing his hand as he had been sleeping.

"Did you guys see England yet?" Alaska burst through the door.

"England's here?" Toris exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alaska rolled her eyes. "And him being a regular James Bond, total shit, don't believe that for a moment!"

Arthur appeared in the doorway and smirked.

"E-England…" Alfred's mind was still clouded with fever.

"I'm here love…" he said as he walked over to him.

"There you are," Alaska silently exclaimed. "And what the fuck was that window maneuver!"

Toris seemed almost freaked out…he knew Ivan would murder them all if he knew that Arthur was here.

"Well I'm sorry if it's been a few years," Arthur sarcastically replied. "The window thing…was the most failure of a thing I've ever done…"

"Oh god America I wish you could have seen him!" Alaska started to laugh.

"Hey Artie," Alfred smiled. "Thanks for going all James Bond to save my ass."

The laughter died down when the friends realized how much danger they were all really in.

"Listen," Alaska said. "We need to get you two out of here…"

"You know I'd do anything for you," Arthur smiled at Alfred. "You bloody git…"

Arthur was almost teary eyed he was so glad Alfred was fine.

"I'm having an idea," Toris spoke up. "Let's all get out of here before Mr. Russia comes and kills is all hmm?"

"No," Alfred sat up. "I've got to beat him…I have a plan…"

"No," Arthur exclaimed. "We're getting you out of here!"

"No," Alfred protested. "He gave me time to rest, it's the least I can do to beat him at his own game!"

Arthur wasn't so sure, but as he looked into Alfred's clouded eyes he knew he had something planned.

"Artie," Alfred said. "Trust me…"

"Only," Arthur sighed. "If you tell me what this plan is of yours…and it had better be a good one!"

"I can't say what it is," Alfred sneezed. "You just have to trust me ok?"

"I want to help you love…" Arthur gave him a sad look.

"Um guys," Alaska looked worried. "Maybe we should hide…I hear Russia coming!"

She had her ear pressed to the door.

"Well," Ivan burst through the door with an evil smirk on his face. "What do we have here?"

He grabbed Arthur by the wrist and pulled him over towards him.

"YOU LET HIM GO!" Alaska exclaimed.

"Wait everyone!" Alfred yelled over the confusion.

"I see you've gotten better da," Ivan smirked, now having both Arthur and Alaska in his grip.

"Russia my man," Alfred stood up and smirked. "Let her go…him too…they're of no use to us."

"Us," Ivan laughed. "There is no us!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU GIT?" Arthur exclaimed.

"England," Alaska kicked him. "Shut up!"

"Oh but I think there could be," Alfred smiled evilly. "Imagine it, both of us, ruling the world together with an iron fist!"

Alfred looked over at Alaska and Arthur.

"Get them out of here…" he said with a stone cold gaze at Arthur. "Take them to that one room.."

"You are not to be bossing me around," Ivan glared and snapped at his servant. "Lithuania take them both away!"

Alaska just blinked.

"Oh no my friend it would be equal," Alfred continued. "No bosses, just two people…well nations with the same goal…why else do you think I let you capture me?"

"Come," Ivan smirked. "We draw up treaties and agreements da?"

"Of course," Alfred smiled. "Oh could you give me a moment, my stomach is on the fritz."

"Of course comrade," Ivan smiled back. "But don't keep me waiting too long…"

With that, Ivan left the room, giving his newfound partner an evil smile before leaving the room.

**Read and Review**

**Holy shit, America has joined Russia! O.O**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alfred ran to where he had told Toris to take Arthur and Alaska.

"Lith," Alfred burst through the door. "Where are they?"

"You bloody git," Arthur exclaimed from the closet. "Wanker you could have at least given me a warning?"

"Sorry," Alfred replied. "I acted on impulse."

Toris pointed to the door to the closet signaling they were in there.

"It's dark in here…" Alaska commented.

Toris opened the door to let the pair out. Alfred went pale and started shaking as he looked at them both in there. He backed up.

"I'm just worried for you love," Arthur said, staring at him. "Are you going to be sick again?"

"Lith," Alfred asked. "Was that closet there during the Cold War?"

Toris knew exactly what Alfred meant.

"They aren't being tortured in there," Toris tried to calm him down. "And you won't be going in there either…now that you and Mr. Russia are in an alliance."

"NO," Alfred started to have a panic attack, he started crying as well. "YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN THERE, NO, NOT AGAIN!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Arthur asked.

"Cold War," Alaska shuddered. "I'll explain in a minute, Lithuania...you know what to do…get him out of here!"

Toris nodded and proceeded to take Alfred away.

"What was that?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'M not going through a panic attack myself," Alaska said. "Well I am, but on the inside…ok so remember the Cold War?"

"Oh my god," Arthur suddenly had a realization. "He told me he had a fear of small spaces…did Russia lock him in here?"

"As well as many of the states," Alaska gripped her knees. "Let's just say not many fun things happened in here…"

"Oh god," Arthur hugged her. "I'm so sorry my dear…"

"America himself," Alaska shuddered and tried not to cry. "He got the worst of it…I can only imagine what happened to him…"

"I'll be sure to have him talk about it when he's done conquering the world," Arthur rolled his eyes and held Alaska close. "You know I used to watch you for Alfred when he was working…you'd never stop crying until I held you like this…you remember that?"

"A little," she replied and pressed her face into Arthur's neck. "I don't remember much from my childhood, just bits and pieces; you know he's really not going to take over the world right?"

"I know it's all an act," Arthur replied. "I can't believe you don't remember all the times we spent together, all the sick days, all the summer afternoons, you're like a daughter to me Alaska…"

Arthur smiled, begun to stroke her hair to calm her down, and sing.

She pressed herself deeper into his neck and sang along.

888888888888888

Once Alfred had recovered from his panic attack he walked into Ivan's office.

"I'm here comrade," Alfred said. "I'm sorry…it took a minute."

"Not a problem at all," Ivan said. "Please do have a seat?"

He extended his hand to an open chair.

"Of course," Alfred sat down and hacked. "So tell me, what first compelled you towards this marvelous idea of yours?"

"First we draw up treaties da," Ivan insisted. "Do you need some medicine?"

"No treaties," Alfred said. "We're noble men we don't need them, no I'm fine…Lithuania took care of me before I got in here…he's a good man."

"All we need are witnesses to what we're saying," Alfred said. "Ask Lith to bring Alaska and England in here."

"I suppose," Ivan said. "Tell yah what you make a treaty with me and I'll give you Lithuania back…seeming as thought you like him so much?"

"I don't want him nor have any use for him," Alfred crossed his arms, god Ivan was insistent. "He's just an old friend…"

"Very well then," Ivan gave him a weird look but then went back to smiling before holding a bottle to him. "Vodka?"

"Sure pour me a glass." Alfred smirked.

Ivan poured him a shot and slid it over to him. He then poured another for himself and chugged.

"I only want to help you," Alfred gave him a sinister smile. "NOW, send for the witnesses so no formal contract must be drawn…thanks for the vodka by the way."

"Is no problem da," Ivan called to Toris. "Lithuania, bring England and Alaska in here!"

"Yes Lithuania…DO IT NOW," Alfred yelled. "I am sorry I must be having a power trip, is that normal?"

"It gets better in time," Ivan said. "In time you learn to enjoy them…"

Toris left before things got bloody. Arthur and Alaska stood in the corner…Alaska looking clearly shaken.

"SIT DOWN IN THE CORNER," Alfred yelled. "The girl gently though…wouldn't want to rattle her insides…"

Alfred flashed her a sinister smile but winked secretly.

Alaska bit back a grin, knowing she couldn't break character.

"Now then," Alfred said, turning to Ivan. "Where were we comrade?"

"Don't do this love!" Arthur exclaimed for added effect and to buy them time.

"Please don't do this America!" Alaska acted as well.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT IT," Alfred screamed, he didn't want to hurt their feelings but he did need to act angry. "DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING…EVEN THE SIMPLEST OF MINDS LIKE YOURS SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT!"

Arthur quickly shut his mouth, pretending to look hurt by his comment and Alaska hers.

"You," Ivan chuckled. "Will make a fine partner!"

He seemed pleased.

"Now then," Alfred said. "I think we should start by conquering oh I don't know…England!"

He shot Arthur a dirty look.

"Try it wanker!" Arthur snarled.

"How about Poland da?" Ivan suggested.

"Shut it you worm," Alfred yelled at Arthur then turned to Ivan and pointed to Alaska's stomach. "I see you already got to Alaska!"

"SHUT UP!" Alaska exclaimed.

"Just look at her…" Alfred waited for Ivan's reaction.

"I mean," Alaska flinched back and covered her stomach as best she could. "Um, I have no idea what he's talking about."

"She's clearly pregnant my friend," Alfred exclaimed. "Good job there my man."

Arthur put Alaska behind him protectively.

"So in that case you wouldn't harm her would you," Alfred asked. "I mean she IS carrying Russia Jr. after all?"

Alfred walked over to both of them.

"And don't think you can protect her old man!" he yelled at Arthur.

Ivan was frozen staring at Alaska's stomach.

"I certainly can protect her from wankers like you!" Arthur yelled back.

"I'm sure I should do the same to England here if I'm to conquer him," Alfred looked down at his nails. "But at least I can't knock him up…"

"England be quiet," Alaska sighed. "It's not use…"

She buried her forehead into his neck.

"I'M NO WANKER YOU PATHETIC…." Alfred heard Arthur sigh.

He punched him in the eye…

"QUIET!" Ivan yelled.

"Now then I suppose we should take a break comrade," Alfred suggested. "Lith, take them away…take a break my friend I'll break these two on my own!"

Toris shuddered then took them out of the room.

"Are you ok," Alaska gingerly touched Arthur's hurt eye. "He punches really hard."

"Da," Ivan replied. "Meet me back here in thirty minutes, however…I'd like a word with Alaska here?"

"I'm fine," Arthur replied to Alaska. "I wish he hadn't though."

"Of course comrade," Alfred smirked. "She's all yours…"

88888888888888

"Artie psst," Alfred whispered once he had the all clear and Ivan was gone. "Over here!"

Arthur walked over.

"I'm sorry I punched you…" Alfred looked down ashamed.

"Did you really have to hit me THAT hard?" Arthur replied.

"Heheh sorry," Alfred nervously replied. "Listen Alaska's probably pissed at me right now but I did it for a reason…a good one!"

"Yeah really," Arthur growled. "What was with telling Russia Alaska was pregnant?"

"He can't hurt her that way," Alfred explained. "In fact he won't hurt her, I told you to trust me…I know what I'm doing."

Alfred kissed him.

"Yes she is pissed," Arthur replied and kissed him back. "But I know you know what you are doing…or at least I hope so…"

"I love you and her," Alfred said. "She's like a daughter to you and I both so I had to say it to protect her from him hurting her…anymore then he already has that is..."

Alfred hacked and sneezed

"I know love," Arthur said. "Things are just a little ridiculous right now."

"You're…telling…me." Alfred sneezed in between each word.

"This cold is really kicking your arse isn't it," Arthur kissed Alfred's jaw. "But it's clearing up I think…"

"All that yelling made me tired," Alfred said. "Yeah it's been kicking my ass something awful…fever went down some though."

He smiled.

"You'll be ok," Arthur said. "I know you can do it…"

He smiled back.

"I promise not to punch as hard," Alfred touched Arthur's eye and kissed his cheek. "I'd best get back just keep doing what you're doing!"

"Only if you can keep up?" Arthur smirked and nuzzled Alfred.

"Of course I can," Alfred smiled and walked off. "I am the hero after all!"

Arthur sighed and watched him go.

8888888888888888

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" Ivan exclaimed.

Alaska paced back and forth in her room as Ivan yelled at her.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Ivan yelled again, this time louder.

"Of course…" she flinched. "You said before you didn't want children so why should I have told you?"

"Damn right," Ivan sneered. "Now get rid of that thing…"

"No," she glared. "If you really loved me Russia you wouldn't make me!"

"Well then," Ivan said. "I guess I love you less than you think…"

"So what," she was speechless. "Am I just a plaything to you?"

"In a way…yes," Ivan said. "Now go run along to your precious England I have work to do with your boss!"

Ivan pushed her aside and walked off to find Alfred.

Alaska watched him leave and then got out a suitcase and began to pack it.

888888888888888

"So I talked some sense into that idiot England," Alfred pointed to the door he had just walked though. "Did you have a word with her?"

"Da." Ivan smirked.

"I'm sorry you had to find out through me," Alfred said. "Surely you'll want the kid though…you know to build up our empire?"

"No I'm glad you told me," Ivan replied. "No the empire is fine without children, the stupid girl wanted to keep it, I'll have to get rid of it myself later."

"O-oh," Alfred stammered. "You don't like children?"

"Why are YOU so interested in it," Ivan asked. "It's not like it's yours?"

"I've always wanted some," Alfred explained. "Never wanted a woman though…I guess you don't know how that goes do you?"

"Yes I'm well aware of your interests," Ivan cocked his head in thought. "Maybe that would be of some use…but I already drew up plans months ago."

"Oh I understand," Alfred said. "I am the student and you are the master after all, and your plans would be, get the witnesses in here before you speak."

"We are equals my comrade," Ivan said. "You said so yourself da?"

He called for Toris again.

"Go grab England and Alaska my servant." he said.

"Oh I said that," Alfred asked. "Oh well you seem to have so much experience I figured…anyways yes we are equals forget what I just said."

Ivan looked at him amused as Toris dragged Alaska and Arthur into the room.

"It'll be alright Alaska," Arthur said. "He can't hurt you if you're pregnant…"

"BE QUIET!" Alfred yelled.

Alaska was scared for her the baby, she had a death grip on Arthur as well.

"In the corner you two…" Ivan pointed and they both did as they were told.

"YEAH," Alfred backed him up. "IN THE CORNER!"

Arthur squeezed Alaska's hand and held his hand on her stomach.

Alaska only shot Alfred a death glare.

All Alfred could do was stare…and mouth "I'm sorry…"

**I felt soulless RPing Russia's lines in this chapter (some of them that is)**

**Anyways god any NCIS fans out there how'd you like the season finale…I WAS ALMOST IN TEARS!**

**DX**

**PS did Ducky have a heart attack or did he just pass out from shock?**

**Anyways not relevant**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alaska's look softened into a "yes I know its ok" look.

"Any particular regions," Ivan was pulling up documents on his computer. "Or countries you want?"

"I want Germany, France, and Prussia," Alfred exclaimed. "No others!"

"Not England?" Ivan asked.

"Oh yeah him too," Alfred said. "I thought that was implied?"

"Just being clear da," Ivan said. "I figure you get the Panama Canal and I get the Suez?"

"Of course." Alfred smirked.

"NOW HOLD ON A DAMN MINUTE," Arthur yelled. "HE DOESN'T OWN ME!"

"Quiet da," Ivan said. "You have no say!"

"Yeah you don't!" Alfred yelled.

"Just as you don't." Ivan begun to get an almost evil aura that was beginning to surround him.

"Anyways," Alfred turned around to see Ivan holding a knife to him. "Huh what, what do you mean comrade?"

"What the bloody…?" Arthur was shocked.

Alaska had her hands over her mouth, she was horrified.

"Do not call me that," Ivan said. "And typical you, thinking I'd fall for such an act, a stupid plan, I know all da?"

"What stupid plan," Alfred kept his poker face and pushed Ivan's hand away. "The only plan there is, is to take over the world!"

"Mmm," Ivan was clearly uninterested in what Alfred had to say, he called to Toris. "Lithuania, take him to THAT room!"

"But s-sir…" Toris said.

"America, run!" Alaska exclaimed.

"NO NOT AGAIN," Alfred's face started to go pale, his breath shortened a little, another panic attack was coming on. "PLEASE NOT AGAIN!"

"Oh lord do I have to do everything myself?" Arthur rolled his eyes and started to cut through the ropes with his pocket knife, he stood up and advanced on Ivan planning to knock the living daylights out of him.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT," Alfred screamed. "JUST PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THERE AGAIN!"

"That was good but how about this one for size da," Ivan chuckled and pushed Arthur against the wall, he then smirked evilly back at Alfred. "You know maybe I can use him too?"

"Fine," Arthur exclaimed. "Put me in that closet, I don't care!"

"I was thinking of something," Ivan came close to biting his ear. "Different…"

"Whatever you do put me with America," Arthur exclaimed, knowing Ivan's true intentions. "He's having a bloody panic attack!"

Alaska looked over at the pocket knife that had been left on the ground, she managed to grab it somehow and cut herself free. She grabbed the full vodka bottle on Ivan's desk and smashed it over his head. He was stunned for a few moments.

"You guys run," Alaska exclaimed. "I'll stall!"

"No," Arthur yelled at her. "I won't leave you!"

"E-England," Alfred was dazed a little as well. "Help me…"

Alaska didn't budge.

"YOU RUN," Arthur yelled. "YOU'RE CARRYING CHILDREN, I'M NOT, AND THINGS ARE GOING TO GET VIOLENT!"

"THINGS ARE GONNA GET VIOLENT IF YOU TWO DON'T GET YOUR ASSES OUTTA HERE!" Alaska yelled back.

Arthur backed off, giving her a worried look.

"I'll catch up," she said. "I promise…"

Arthur nodded.

"Now go," Alaska said. "While he's stunned."

"Please follow me out…" Toris tugged on Alfred and Arthur.

"You have to swear to me," Arthur glared at her and dragged Alfred away. "To meet us where the car is parked…"

"Just go you wanker!" Alaska yelled.

Arthur nodded and ran off with the other two.

Alaska moved Ivan a bit with her foot to check to make sure he was still alive.

Ivan only groaned.

Alaska grinned wide and ran after her friends.

88888888888888

Arthur was setting Alfred in the back seat when Alaska ran out.

"Don't suppose you have room for one more?" Alaska asked.

"Let's go." Arthur smirked.

"Huh?" Alfred was still fever ridden and confused.

Arthur looked at Alaska before attempting to climb into the driver's seat.

"America needs his rest as you do…" Arthur contemplated.

"So do you, so should I drive," Alaska offered. "You went through a lot of crap."

"I'll do it," Arthur had been bleeding from his mouth and the blood was just starting to dry. "You need rest…America here already fell asleep."

He pointed to him and chuckled.

"Right and my boobs are made out of unicorn fluffy goodness," Alaska rolled her eyes and pushed Arthur aside. "Move, I'm driving!"

"Fine," Arthur said. "But no speeding…"

"Fine." Alaska smirked.

Alaska put the pedal all the way down to the floor and sped off.

8888888888888

Hours later Alaska was still speeding.

"Bloody bullocks child slow down," Arthur exclaimed. "You drive faster than America!"

"Are you saying my driving sucks?" Alaska snarled and weaved in and out of traffic.

"No," Arthur held on tight. "I'm just saying you're driving fast."

"Can't you just go back to sleep with America," Alaska almost hit an old lady trying to cross the street. "You two were adorable a second ago!"

"They'll be plenty of time for that later when we get home," Arthur explained. "He's having a small relapse with the sickness so I need him to sleep."

"Speaking of home," Alaska pulled into Arthur's driveway and parked his car. "We're here."uhHuh

"You go inside and sit down the door should be unlocked," Arthur opened the back doors of the car for Alfred. "I'll bring him in."

"Need any help with him?" Alaska offered.

"I've got it my dear," Arthur smiled as he picked him up. "I used to do this all the time."

Arthur carried Alfred into the house and set him down on the couch, moving a few stray hairs from his forehead.

"Could you hand me that blanket over there," Arthur pointed to Alaska then to the chair. "Oh and get me a wet washcloth for his forehead please and thank you."

"Sure," Alaska went to wet the washcloth. "Cold or warm water?"

"Cold." Arthur said.

Alaska grabbed the blanket too and handed it to Arthur.

"Thank you my dear," he took the washcloth and placed it on Alfred's forehead. "You should rest as well."

"I'm fine," Alaska said. "If anything YOU should get some rest?"

"I know you're fine," Arthur kissed her forehead. "But I'm taking care of both of you now, I'll get rest in a moment, we'll all take a nap."

Alaska nodded and lay down in a nearby chair.

Alfred suddenly awoke slowly and groggily.

"Wha…." He said. "Where am I?"

"You're safe now love," Arthur kissed his forehead. "We're back home."

"Ugh I feel like I'm on fire," Alfred groaned. "But, I think I can eat now…"

"What would you like?" Arthur placed a hand on Alfred's cheek.

"Something small…" Alfred said.

Arthur stood up to go get what Alfred requested. Alfred looked over at a sleeping Alaska.

"You got Alaska back?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah she came back with us," Arthur said. "Soup then?"

"Sure," Alfred smiled. "Thanks for getting her back, Russia didn't hurt her or the baby right?"

"I don't think so," Arthur reassured him. "She's looks fine."

"Good," Alfred said. "I hope the baby comes out ok?"

"I do hope she decides to keep it?" Arthur stated as he made the soup.

"I hope so too," Alfred sneezed. "That soup smells fantastic."

"I bet you haven't eaten in a while," Arthur handed him the soup. "Here."

Arthur smirked and held the spoon out to Alfred, offering to feed him.

"You can feed me only this once," Alfred smiled. "And no I haven't eaten for a long while…"

"Open…" Arthur smiled and put a spoonful of soup on Alfred's tongue.

Alfred swallowed and licked his lips. He sneezed again though and shivered a little.

"I feel like your little brother again…" he stated.

"I do hope this cold goes away soon…" Arthur sighed and took away the soup bowl since there was none left.

"It will…I hope," Alfred sighed. "Am I any more of a normal temperature?"

"Almost love…" Arthur placed his forehead onto Alfred's.

"I love it when you do that," Alfred smiled then looked over at Alaska. "Get her into a bed."

"Is that an order Mr. I'm Going to take over the World with That Commie Bastard?" Arthur asked.

"Aye Aye Captain Kirkland," Alfred chuckled. "Former pirate, fails at James Bond, sir!"

Alfred looked at his watch.

"We should go to bed too," he stated. "It's almost eleven pm."

Alfred sat up and leaned into Arthur.

"I'll take you upstairs first," Arthur kissed him and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you forever…" Alfred smiled.

"Damn right…" Arthur nibbled his neck and smiled as he picked him up and walked him to his bedroom.

"Dude what was that for," Alfred laughed. "You tryin to leave a hickey or sumthin?"

Alfred nibbled back.

"I just want to show the world you're mine." Arthur shrugged.

8888888888888888

Arthur lay Alfred down in the bed. He took his glasses off his face and set them on the nightstand.

"I think they already know we're having sexual tension Artie." Alfred said.

Alfred smirked and left a bigger hickey on Arthur's neck.

"Telling and showing are two different things love…" Arthur cringed because it hurt.

"I'll tell if you show," Alfred chuckled. "It'll be like elementary school all over again, go put Alaska to bed then come lay with me."

"Bossy now are we?" Arthur smirked and went to go do just that.

"Yes," Alfred replied. "She's practically our daughter, that's right I said our!"

"I heard you the first time git," Arthur chuckled. "And I know."

8888888888888888888888

"Alaska my dear," Arthur shook Alaska a little. "It's time to wake up."

"Hn…" Alaska rubbed her eyes and yawned, she slurred from sleep. "Whatsup?"

"Ssh time for sleep," Arthur smiled and offered her a hand. "Let's get you in bed."

"I'm staying here?" Alaska asked.

"Yes," Arthur smiled. "Forever too if you'd like?"

"I couldn't," Alaska stammered. "You and America like here!"

"Yeah so what," Arthur said. "This house of mine is old it needs…life."

He smiled as he felt her stomach.

Alaska practically knocked him over in a hug and he returned it.

They then walked into the spare guest bedroom.

"Now then," Arthur said. "Let's get you some pajamas, I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes."

Alaska smiled at him and shook her head no.

"Here's an old tour shirt of mine," he handed her an oversize t-shirt. "Here's some sweatpants too…I do hope they both fit?"

"Thanks," Alaska then begun to change, she then realized Arthur hadn't left the room yet. "Ah shit sorry…"

"That's quite alright my dear," Arthur chuckled. "I'm gay remember, not any different from when I changed you as a child of course…you didn't have boobs then…"

"No it is not alright," Alaska had an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry again…just tired…I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "Wake up whenever you like, I will be making breakfast though…has the morning sickness started or ended yet?"

"It's inconsistent," Alaska said. "My tummy's weird."

"I understand," Arthur smiled and pointed to the hall. "Bathroom's right there if you need it, well goodnight then my dear."

Arthur kissed her forehead and left the room.

**Read and Review**

**Sorry it's been a while but here's a new chap :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's ready for Jade's first smut and my fail smut? ME! *cough* anyways**

**There's someone I'd like to thank majorly before I start this chapter and that is Kenshin no Tenshi aka Jade my RP partner. She has sent me the last few chapters of this through email and taken time out of her schedule and our RP's to do so, so a HUGE thank you goes out to her! Couldn't have done it without yah Jade!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains Yaoi aka boyxboy sex between America and England you have been warned! It also includes Seme!England and Virgin!America…yeah doing America's lines made me feel awkward in this chapter… XD**

Chapter 7

"I gave her some of my clothes to sleep in." Arthur said as he walked back into his bedroom.

Arthur yawned then looked over at Alfred. Bad Romance was pouring out of his IPod headphones.

"Huh," Alfred asked. "Sorry?"

"Nothing love…" Arthur sighed and climbed into bed.

"You look so cute when you're tired…" Alfred nibbled Arthur's neck and practically spooned him.

"Ah!" Arthur yelped as he fell off the bed. "America that was rather undignified!"

"Hey Artie I love you," Alfred wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "And you love me…catch my drift?"

Arthur huffed and got up and straightened his bearings.

"I'm just kidding…" Alfred trailed off because he really wasn't kidding.

Arthur stared for a moment before yawning really fake and really loudly and then taking his shirt off.

"Man it sure is hot in here," Arthur smirked. "I really need to start turning on the AC."

"Um," Alfred's eyes went big. "Nice abs you got there Artie…you uh work out or something?"

Arthur only smirked and shrugged before getting into bed again.

"You're right," Alfred blushed after pulling his own shirt off. "It IS hot in here…"

"I know love," Arthur yawned. "I'll go install the AC tomorrow."

Alfred spooned him again as they were attempting to fall asleep. Alfred was clearing sporting quite a tent in his pants which was pressing into Arthur's thigh like a baseball bat. Arthur tensed up as soon as he felt it. He wasn't used to this…this being Alfred in bed with him and clearly turned on.

"Are you uh," Alfred ran his hand through Arthur's hair. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Arthur blushed. "I'm fine…are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Alfred gulped. "Listen if this is awkward…I can sleep on the couch?"

"No I mean," Arthur said. "You're fine love it's just me…"

"You how's it you," Alfred asked. "It's clearly me…"

Alfred pointed to the boner he was sporting in his pants.

"Well," Arthur sat up and faced him. "I am yours you know?"

"I know," Alfred was thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm a….I'm a…"

"What is it," Arthur asked. "You can tell me?"

"I've never done this sort of thing before," Alfred admitted. "There I said it!"

Alfred was extremely red in the face now.

"I know you haven't and it's fine," Arthur replied. "I haven't done this thing in a couple centuries so…"

"Oh so you've…never mind," Alfred stated. "And how do you know I've never done this sort of thing?"

"I've practically raised you from day one Alfred," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I think I would know if you…"

"Oh yeah," Alfred said. "I don't know I just feel kind of small…in your presence."

"Well," Arthur smirked. "Let's see for ourselves then?"

"Huh," Alfred blushed. "What…you…?"

"U-unless," Arthur stammered. "You don't want to?"

"No I want to," Alfred stammered too. "I'm just…nervous…I trust you though Artie I really do."

Arthur kissed him with passion, wanting it to be never ending. Alfred on the other hand covered his rapidly growing boner in hopes Arthur wouldn't see it.

"Don't be ashamed," Arthur noticed Alfred's actions. "If anything I should be…"

"Why?" Alfred gave him a puppy dog face.

"I can't erm…" Arthur groaned.

"Can't what," Alfred smirked and teased him. "Artie?"

"I can't," Arthur looked downward and huffed. "I can't get erected ok…happy?"

"You think I care about something like that," Alfred succeeded in trying not to laugh. "And yes I am happy."

He kissed Arthur's forehead.

Arthur smirked and was clearly elated at Alfred's answer.

"Lay down…" Arthur said to him.

"Did anyone laugh cuz I didn't?" Alfred said.

"No," Arthur shrugged. "Now are you going to lie down or aren't you…or do I have to make you?"

"I'm down," Alfred whimpered into submission. "I'm down…do I uh…take my pants off now?"

"Do you want to," Arthur asked. "I was going to take them off for you in a little bit?"

"Oh uh whatever you want to do," Alfred scooted up a little bit. "They just hurt right now…I must warn you though there's not much down there…"

"Stop worrying yourself love," Arthur kissed him sweetly before starting to undo his pants. "Have you not seen your own tent Alfred, I didn't know heroes had such high self esteem issues?"

"It comes from being in the presence of such a handsome man as yourself," Alfred blushed and let out an unintentional moan, he covered his mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry was I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur smirked and grinded into him. "I couldn't hear you?"

"Please uh," Alfred gritted his teeth. "Do that again…"

Arthur smirked and licked the skin above Alfred's belly button before pulling down Alfred's boxers with nothing but his teeth.

"Gah!" Alfred moaned and groaned and made many faces.

"You know," Arthur suddenly faked a yawn. "I think I'm tired…I think we should go to bed."

Arthur rolled off of Alfred and lay beside him.

"What," Alfred pulled Arthur back on top of him. "You're gonna leave me hanging like this?"

Alfred almost growled.

"And if I do," Arthur held back his laughter and smirked evilly. "What are you gonna do about it love?"

"I'll leave so many hickeys on you it'll hurt to move," Alfred growled. "I'll kiss you until you can't move, one on every tidbit of your body!"

"Anything else?" Arthur's smirk got wider.

"I'll kiss you until you can't breathe." Alfred replied.

"OMG GUYS CALM DOWN," Alaska banged really loudly on the wall. "YOU'RE GIVING ME REALLY WEIRD SEX DREAMS!"

"Uh," Arthur asked. "Should we stop?"

"It will hurt me worse if we did," Alfred said. "SORRY ALASKA WE'LL TONE IT DOWN…WHEN WE'RE DEAD!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Arthur moaned into the kiss and pulled his own pants and boxers off.

Alfred grinded into him again and threw his boxers to the floor as well.

"Not allowed to do that love…" Arthur held Alfred's hips so he couldn't grind.

"B-but why?" Alfred's breath hitched.

"Cause I said so." Arthur flipped Alfred over and kissed and licked his neck.

"Aw schnapple," Alfred groaned. "You say it's been a century…I think not!"

"Don't believe me?" Arthur breathed into Alfred's hair.

"No I do," Alfred said. "You just do this like you did it yesterday?"

As Arthur grinded into him more he couldn't help but moan.

"Gah," Alfred moaned. "I'm sorry I'll try to stop doing that…"

"Why," Arthur stopped grinding him. "Do you want to stop?"

"No I just," Alfred said. "Am I supposed to be making those noises?"

"Only if it feels natural…" Arthur replied, practically straddling Alfred.

"Uh I can't help it…" Alfred blushed majorly.

"Alfred," Arthur leaned down and kissed him, smiling. "Can you get on your hands and knees?"

"Hmm," Alfred did as he was told. "What for?"

Arthur kissed Alfred's back; Alfred knew just what was coming next.

"It's going to hurt a lot at first," Arthur explained. "But it'll get better I promise."

Arthur was lubing up as Alfred mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

"I know what to expect," Alfred said. "And I trust you…"

Once Arthur had finished what he needed to do, he looked down at Alfred.

"Could you uh," Alfred asked. "Go slow Artie…?"

Arthur nodded and using his fingers to stretch Alfred out a little, he thrust inside of him once.

"Ah that's good," Alfred moaned with slight tears in his eyes. "You can uh do what you want now…"

"We want music or no?" Alfred asked.

"Do you want some?" Arthur asked as he leaned over and kissed Alfred's neck before thrusting a little faster.

"Sure." Alfred replied.

He reached over to his side table and hit shuffle on his IPod. Bryan Ferry's "Slave to Love" came on; perfect…it was a nice and slow song.

"Hey Alfred," Arthur was still going slowly. "Could you do something for me?"

"Yeah," Alfred grunted. "Anything…"

Alfred refused to cover up his moans anymore.

"See that flag over there?" Arthur pointed to a giant British flag that was draped on his wall.

"Yes, I see it I have one too," Alfred said. "Oops…no one was supposed to know that."

"I need you to stare at it the whole time we're doing this," Arthur smirked. "Please?"

"Why," Alfred's breath hitched again. "Why am I staring at it?"

"I think you know why." Arthur smirked again and nibbled Alfred's shoulder a little.

"Gah," Alfred moaned and gasped. "Why'd you bite me….Gah, I do hope Alaska forgives us!"

"Why not," Arthur kissed the spot where he nibbled on Alfred and then thrust some more. "And I'm sure she will…"

"G-go a little faster n-now…." Alfred gritted his teeth.

Arthur did just that and traced Alfred's abs on his stomach with his fingers.

"Of course…oh god…you feel great," Alfred moaned. "I guess that was the many perks of being a pirate, a different man in your bed every night…or did you go for women, I guess since you just kinda came out to me I should shut up then?"

"You are my forever love," Arthur smiled and grabbed "Florida" with his hand. "They have nothing compared to you…"

"God you're killing me here," Alfred groaned and squeaked as Arthur touched him. "I sound like a dog toy…squeaking like I am…"

"Don't worry about it love," Arthur nuzzled Alfred's back and matched his hand jerks to his thrusts. "D-do you like it f-faster or h-harder…?"

"It doesn't matter," Alfred groaned. "As long as I'm with you…"

"But," Arthur thrust some more. "I want to make this good for you though?"

"Go faster a little bit," Alfred moaned. "I'm close…"

Arthur nodded and went faster.

"A-Alfred!" he cried out.

"Dude I'm about spent…" Alfred's face scrunched up and he breathed harder.

"M-me too," Arthur shuddered as he finally came. "Alfred!"

"Arthur!" Alfred came as well and cried out Arthur's name.

Arthur panted and fell next to Alfred in bed. Alfred relaxed himself and lay down too and looked into his lover's eyes.

"I love you," Alfred nuzzled Arthur under the sheets. "I betcha Alaska's just jealous…"

"I love you more," Arthur smiled. "And she damn well better be."

"She's got cold old Russia," Alfred smirked. "While I just shagged the hottest thing on this planet."

He seductively wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go to sleep love." Arthur kissed him and snuggled closer to him.

"I kinda need my pants Artie…" Alfred chuckled.

Alfred coughed once.

"I'm feeling a little better Artie," Alfred smiled. "Still a little warm, Alaska said this flu thingy only lasts for four days at the least, she had it before me."

"You'll be fine by tomorrow morning love." Arthur smiled and snuggled into his pillow.

"As long as you promise to take care of me that last day too." Alfred smiled and snuggled into his as well, but after putting his boxers back on.

"I took care of you just then," Arthur smirked, yawned and pulled his own boxers back on. "Didn't I?"

"Not like that, Eyebrows," Alfred coughed a little more. "You know what I mean."

"Alfred," Arthur said seriously to him. "You know I'll always be there for you…"

"And I you," Alfred smiled. "I just hope you don't catch whatever I've got…"

"I've survived the plague love," Arthur chuckled. "This'll be nothing."

"I remember when Pearl Harbor got bombed," Alfred yawned some more. "You were right there through my pain, 9/11 too…"

"Yes," Arthur nodded sleepily. "I'll always be there for you; you know that, I told you."

"I know you will," Alfred closed his eyes. "You always were…"

"I love you." Arthur said, placing Alfred's head under his chin.

"You too." Alfred smiled and then fell asleep.

**Read and Review**

**I do hope you enjoyed our fail smut which is long overdue on this story **

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alfred awoke with Arthur right next to him in Arthur's bed. The alarm clock read noon. Alfred groaned.

"Huh, oh geez," Alfred said. "We overslept…Iggy…hey Iggy wake up."

"Hmm," Arthur woke up for about two seconds. "Ten more minutes…"

"No," Alfred said. "Wake up!"

He pulled the covers off of both himself and Arthur.

"Are you always such a git in the morning," Arthur suddenly hacked. "Bloody hell!"

"Hey," Alfred said, concerned. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…" Arthur got up shakily, he was paler than usual.

"No you're not," Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's forehead. "I think you caught what I had…"

Alfred lay Arthur back down on the bed.

"No," Arthur flailed back and forth weakly. "You can't make me lay back down!"

"Hey sssh," Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead, which was burning with fever. "Don't work yourself up; it'll only make it colder in here."

"I'm fine!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Hey it's ok," Alfred dorkishly smiled. "You're sick…I'll take care of you like you did me."

"I'm the one who should be taking care of you," Arthur sneezed. "Though…"

"I'm practically better see," Alfred placed Arthur's hand on his forehead. "Fever practically gone, now…how do you like your tea?"

"I…I can make my own tea." Arthur protested before coughing rather pathetically.

"You didn't answer my question you stubborn little…" Alfred gritted his teeth.

"Care to finish that sentence," Arthur glared heatedly. "Poppet?"

"No," Alfred said. "I'd rather not get flogged."

Alfred stood up and walked over to the doorway, only stopping once to look back at Arthur.

"You'd better be in this bed when I get back," Alfred glared. "You hear me?"

Arthur only glared and growled at Alfred, who was calmly walking downstairs to the kitchen to make his tea.

8888888888888888888888888888 

Alaska had awoken hours before the duo. She sat calmly on the couch and looked around at the house she'd spent so much time in as a child, yet she hardly remembered it at all.

"Hey Alaska," Alfred's voice broke her concentration. "Good morning…er good afternoon I suppose…have you been up long?"

"More or less," She threw him a coy look and then smirked. "Have fun last night?"

"Oh," Alfred blushed. "Uh yeah…first time for me ever so yeah yah know, the bad news is Artie's caught my flu thing so I'm making him tea."

Alaska burst out laughing at Alfred's remark of it being his first time that night. She quietly walked over next to him in the kitchen and reached into the cabinet, grabbed some things to make tea and walked back over to her father.

"I'll make the tea," she said. "You look tired."

"No I've got it," Alfred insisted. "I know the way he likes it."

After a few moments had passed Alfred finally addressed the other elephant in the room, he looked over at his daughter with a smile.

"So how is the baby doing," Alfred asked. "You decided on a name yet?"

"I was thinking Alyosha," she smiled and felt her stomach. "If it's a girl then Alyona."

"Russian names…?" Alfred sighed.

"I thought it would suit them." She said.

"No, no," he smiled into her eyes. "I like it very much."

He let his hand wander to her stomach.

"Artie always wanted children," Alfred explained. "As did I, I mean I know the child will be yours but still…"

"I'm glad you still want to be an uncle to the child," she replied. "Regardless of the father, I am going to keep the child…it's one of the reasons I left that man."

"He told me his views," Alfred said. "How could anyone not want children?"

The tea kettle whistled and Alfred poured a cup of piping hot tea for his boyfriend.

"Let me go take care of Mr. Limey." Alfred laughed.

"I'll be down here if you need me." She said.

Alfred smiled one last time at her and walked upstairs to rejoin Arthur in his bed.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Alfred walked into his bedroom and looked over at a content Arthur in his bed. He placed the tea down on the side table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Artie," Alfred smiled and felt Arthur's forehead. "I made the tea the way you like it."

"Thank you." Arthur coughed.

"You're welcome," Alfred cocked his head. "You're fever went up, I'm getting a washcloth."

Alfred walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a small washcloth. He wet one end in cool water then walked back over to Arthur and placed it on his burning forehead.

"I'm fine Alfred." Arthur blushed, still not used to being taken care of.

"No," Alfred protested. "You're sick."

"Everyone has an excuse to be treated like a kid when they're sick," Alfred chuckled and smiled. "It's like the second golden rule."

"I'm bloody older than you are!" Arthur exclaimed, but it was quickly muffled by a cough, his energy level was dropping significantly.

"I know that," Alfred still fought back. "But you're still sick…"

Alfred Eskimo kissed Arthur's nose, a loving gesture he'd learned from Alaska.

"No doubt you're tired?" Alfred asked.

"No I'm not!" Arthur still protested, regardless of his physical state.

Alfred, still sitting on the edge of the bed, reached his hand out and ruffled Arthur's hand lovingly.

"I told Alaska you weren't feeling well," he said. "She said to feel better."

"Oh yeah," Arthur yawned, despite himself. "Tell her I said thanks."

Alfred smiled again, he couldn't help it. Arthur just made him smile.

"Get some sleep." Alfred kissed his forehead and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Arthur grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled him into bed with him.

"I was going to tend to Alaska but," Alfred chuckled. "Now I'm in bed with you."

"Good." Arthur smirked.

Alfred noticed the sweat dripping down Arthur's brow. He looked, concerned for him.

"Do you need medicine or anything?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine!" Arthur sighed.

"Do British gentlemen have habits of lying," Alfred asked. "Artie…it doesn't make you weak…"

"Fine," Arthur finally exclaimed. "I feel horrible, there I said it!"

"I know," Alfred kissed his cheek. "What hurts huh?"

"I just feel sore and my head feels lightheaded and warm," Arthur explained. "But it's nothing like past illnesses."

Alfred thought back to the past. He thought of the plague that Arthur had endured and how this flu was probably a walk in the park compared to it.

"I understand," Alfred held him lightly, so as not to cause him more aches. "Are you sure you don't want medicine?"

"I-if you insist…" Arthur shook a little, the pain wasn't unbearable but it was enough to cause him discomfort, which Alfred quickly took notice to. Alfred stood up and walked to the bathroom; he grabbed a pain pill and walked back to his lover.

"You feel sick to your stomach or anything?" Alfred asked.

"No love," Arthur said. "I'm fine…I promise."

"Alright just tell me if you start to be." Alfred smiled.

"Thank you for the pain pill Alfred." Arthur said.

"Again you're welcome," Alfred said. "I am your boyfriend after all."

"It would be nice if we could more," Arthur sighed. "You know, get married and such?"

"Who says we can't," Alfred seemed happier at the word "married". "You can be married and not have a wedding, dude I mean it's only a piece of paper."

"Very true…" Arthur coughed in response as well, is throat beginning to become scratchy from excess talking.

"Do you want me to stay here or leave while you rest?" Alfred asked, sensing the tiredness in Arthur's eyes.

"Whichever." Arthur was looking paler and more tired as the couple spoke.

"You need sleep with no distractions," Alfred insisted. "I'll go read a book or something for awhile or play video games and then be back to check on you."

Arthur nodded, but he was already half asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Alaska walked along the piers near Arthur's house. She had decided to get out of the house while she was in England and see some things. The air was crisp and salty, perfect sailor weather she determined. The gulls flew high above in the sky and the tourists walked around her. She was walking peacefully until she bumped into someone.

"Oh," the man said. "I am terribly sorry my dear…"

Alaska paused only for a moment to take in the man before her. He was of average height with about probably five inches added she estimated from the fo-hawk that sprouted from his head of black hair. His eyes were almost an enchanting shade of brown. He smiled with grace as if they'd never collided in the first place.

"It's fine." She gulped, still a little overwhelmed by his charming looks.

"You don't look like you're from around here?" he asked, he had a thick prominent British accent.

"I'm from across the pond." She chuckled nervously.

"Indeed my dear, I do apologize to say so but you stick out like a sore thumb, like the rest of the tourists," he laughed and extended his hand. "I do believe I haven't introduced myself yet, the name is David, David Allen McCoy, but my friends just call me Dave."

"Jade Jones." Alaska smiled and took his hand, she shook it firmly then quickly let go.

"So," Dave asked. "Are you looking for any store in particular?"

"There was supposed to be this trinket store on third street." She replied.

"Oh bloody hell I work there," he laughed and started to lead her off. "I can show you where it is?"

"That'd be awesome," she smiled and followed him eagerly. "Thank you."

**Read and Review**

**I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE! **

**But this needed updating…like no one's business and know my RP buddy will be VERY happy to see this in her inbox.**

**So?**

**Alaska meets the tall dark handsome stranger…well I quote "I like my men like I like my tea…hawt and British!" :3 what will come of that? If anything?**

**England's now sick…fun, fun, and more fun for him and America!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dave and Alaska walked side by side towards the direction of the trinket shop. Alaska tried not to stare at Dave's obvious bum leg that was encased in a rather rusty old looking metal brace that creaked slightly every time he walked, the thing practically looked as if it'd break and fall off any second.

"So," Dave smiled a toothy grin. "A lovely lady such as you shouldn't be alone in this big city, staying with someone are you?"

"Yeah," Alaska blushed, she didn't know why she was though, she had just met Dave, and she couldn't possibly…be attracted to him? "Some roommates, over that hill there."

She pointed to the hill where Arthur's residence lay beyond.

"Oh that part of town is nice," Dave looked over. "By any chance do you know someone I might up there?"

"I'm not sure," Alaska replied. "His name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Old Artie," Dave's face lit up like he'd been reunited with a long lost relative. "Hell yes I know him, he was my captain!"

"Captain," Alaska seemed confused. "Of a troop?"

"No," Dave chuckled. "Of a pirate ship, Captain Arthur Kirkland and his crew, pillagers of the seven seas and feared by all; of course that was years and years ago."

Alaska looked Dave over again. He seemed so gentlemanly, so frail, especially with that bad leg. How could someone of his charm and demeanor possibly have been a ruthless, killing, pillaging, pirate? They had reached the trinket shop and Dave held open the door for her. The trinket shop was filled with things ranging from little novelties to beautiful handmade pieces of jewelry. Dave limped over to the piece she was admiring.

"That one was given to me actually ironically by Arthur Kirkland himself when he cleaned out his attic," Dave smiled. "Or should I say…England."

Alaska almost gasped, but stopped herself.

"I know." Alaska said.

"So, are you one too," Dave asked, keeping his voice low in case anyone else walked in. "A nation that is?"

Alaska gulped, debating on whether or not to keep her mouth shut.

"Relax my dear," Dave laughed as he arranged some trinkets in a new pattern. "Arthur told me what he was a long time ago, there's no need to fear me, I'm not after anything."

"Maybe I am," Alaska smiled, relieved. "Maybe I am."

"You look to young to be a nation," Dave said. "A state or province perhaps, one of America's children?"

"You seem to know an awful lot for a human." Alaska laughed.

"Captain Kirkland told me all," Dave laughed as well. "Wait don't tell me…you're…?"

Dave cocked his head, almost studying her. He gave her a once over and then gave his final guess.

"You're Alaska," he smirked. "Aren't you?"

Alaska was shocked he knew who she was from only looking at her, he clearly was very observant.

"I'm impressed David McCoy," she laughed. "Normally no one recognizes me."

"I'm good at guessing games," Dave said, his eyes trailed down to her stomach. "And speaking of guessing, I'm guessing you'll be shopping for baby clothes soon?"

"Yes…" she blushed more, trying to stop herself. "I will I suppose."

"Don't worry," Dave held out his hand and laughed harder. "I know Kirkland's not the father, man's gayer than a bloody rainbow!"

"Oh god," she found herself laughing as well. "Why would you even think that, he's got a boyfriend now anyways!"

"Ah so he finally got with America," Dave said. "About damn time!"

Alaska and Dave laughed for a few moments over the topic at hand. They both found themselves staring into each other's eyes for a few moments after they were done laughing, but quickly averted their gazes.

"You know," Dave cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to catch up with Kirkland, you think he'd want to catch up today maybe?"

"Maybe," Alaska replied. "He's sick today though, so be warned."

"Ah well," Dave continued to place things in various places. "If he's under the weather I won't bug him, perhaps another time soon, besides you'll probably need to get back to your man soon."

Alaska liked how Dave automatically assumed she had a man.

"I would but," Alaska sighed. "I have none."

Dave stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"None," Dave chuckled. "Oh come now, seriously, you're absolutely charming and you've got a poppet inside you…you surely have a man to call yours?"

"I left him," Alaska sighed again. "He didn't treat me right…nor did he want a child in his life."

Dave looked down, almost like he'd been having a nightmare.

"Oh," Dave replied. "I'm terribly sorry, forget I said anything."

A few moments of silence passed before Alaska broke it.

"Say," she almost blurted. "Why don't we get some tea, a-as friends of course."

She blushed and said the "as friends" part rather fast. She didn't know what compelled her to be nervous around Dave, he was just a guy she'd, none the less, just met. She couldn't possibly, have a crush on him…she loved Russia?

"My dear," he smiled a smile worthy of an award. "I'd be delighted to get tea with you."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

The pair walked along the pier once again. She took the time to study Dave again, unintentionally staring. He walked with grace even though he had a metal monstrosity on his right leg. He was currently smiling and waving at various people that their shops lined the pier-line. When they reached the tea shop's entrance he graciously walked ahead of her and opened the door with ease.

"After you m'lady." He smiled.

"Thank you kind sir." Alaska giggled.

Alaska looked over at him and smiled, it was sincere what he was doing, she'd never really known that in her lifetime.

"You have…," he moved a piece of hair from her eye. "There, much better."

"Thank you." She blushed and smiled big, causing him to do the same.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Dave walked in after her, clearly he knew the place. He waved to the cashier who smiled back at him and then went about his work. Dave walked over towards a booth where Alaska sat across from him and he sat but then grunted as he lifted his leg and placed it upon the seat, sighing in frustration when he was done.

Alaska bit her lip.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I acquired this hunk of junk of my leg," he smiled. "I assure you it was not fun."

"I'll bet," she swallowed. "So…how…?"

"Car accident," he sighed. "I wasn't driving but I was still in the front of the car, my children were in the back, my wife was the one driving."

"Y-you don't mean…?" Alaska was shocked.

"I survived but," he looked down at his leg. "But at what price, doctors say I'll never walk again without this brace thing…it bloody sucks."

"I'm so sorry Dave…" she gulped. "That must be hard…"

"You get used to being alone after awhile…" he replied. "Sometimes it's unnerving but, still you get used to it."

Dave and Alaska ordered their tea and sipped it quietly for a couple of moments before they begun to talk about better things, they laughed, swapped stories and above all enjoyed each other's company. Alaska couldn't help but smile at almost everything Dave said, she couldn't fathom how someone who'd been through so much…could be so happy.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

Meanwhile at the Kirkland household, Alfred had been hard at work taking care of his boyfriend all day, but he enjoyed it so it didn't really have much of toll on him.

"Hey Artie," Alfred smiled as he entered the bedroom once again. "You still feel bad?"

"I'm fine love…" Arthur coughed and attempted a smile, his voice was still unclear.

"You sure," Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your fever went up again?"

"Stop fretting over me love," Arthur pouted, he seemed almost annoyed. "I've been in MUCH worse shape."

"I know," Alfred sighed. "I just worry…that last cold you had kicked your ass…and I found out burgers don't heal anything…"

"Of course they don't you git!" Arthur laughed, but it slowly turned into a coughing fit.

"Ssh," Alfred rubbed Arthur's back to soothe the coughing. "Deep breaths Artie and no more yelling, it doesn't help."

Alfred smiled and hugged Arthur. He pressed their foreheads together in an attempt to calm Arthur down. Arthur blushed and whimpered from the excess heat.

"Trust me the worst is yet to come." Alfred chuckled.

"Great…" Arthur groaned.

"I know it sucks," Alfred sighed. "But I'll be here ok?"

"I know you will be love." Arthur smiled and pressed his forehead into Alfred's neck.

A few moments of silence passed before anyone spoke, Arthur was just enjoying being held and Alfred had practically zoned out.

"Where is Alaska," Alfred asked. "It's been hours?"

"She left," Arthur asked. "Where'd she go?"

"She left for awhile," Alfred explained, grabbing his phone from the side table and started to look up her number. "Said she wanted to check out the trinket shop on third I believe."

8888888888888888888888888888 

Alaska felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. She, as much as she loved hearing Dave talk, pulled it out and answered.

"_Hey girl," _Alfred said into the receiver. "_Where are you?"_

"Out." Alaska smirked and laughed.

"Are you with a boy?" Alfred chuckled.

"Dad what no," Alaska blushed majorly. "Ok maybe yes, but he's just being nice…were having tea."

"Oh don't tell me," Dave laughed. "It's only the first date and I've already pissed off your father, damn."

Alaska blushed again, not knowing what Dave meant by that, was it a joke or something more.

"_Alright well I don't care," _Alfred laughed. "_As long as you're careful…"_

"Yes father I'll be careful." She winked at Dave.

"_So…" _Alfred smirked, beginning to sound like a teenage girl. "_What's his name?"_

"His name father," Alaska said almost pompous. "Is David McCoy, and I'll assure you, he's one hell of a gentleman."

"Hey Artie," Alfred covered the receiver. "You know anyone by the name of David McCoy?"

"David," Arthur seemed eager and he smiled. "Why of bloody course I know David, put him on!"

"_Hey Alaska," _Alfred said. "_Put Dave on the phone, Arthur knows him, wants to talk to him."_

Alaska handed the phone over to Dave and Alfred handed his end of the line to Arthur.

"Well hello old man," Dave laughed. "Long time no talk, how's your old arse holding up Captain?"

"_Quiet you," _Arthur laughed and then coughed. "_You better not be taking advantage of my niece, or else you'll be walking the plank."_

"No need to fret chap," Dave winked at Alaska. "She's in good hands."

_"How have you been David?" _Arthur asked.

"Good I suppose Captain," Dave laughed. "I hate to point out the obvious but you sound bloody terrible."

_"Thanks for reminding me cabin boy," _Arthur laughed. "_I'd invite you over today but, I'm a bit under the weather as you observed, plus America is here and all."_

"So I've been told," Dave said. "You finally hooked a siren worthy of love Captain?"

_"You know it," _Arthur laughed. "_I won't keep you from your tea with my niece, but remember what I said, keep it in your pants."_

"No promises Captain," Dave laughed. "Just kidding, of course I will, I'll hopefully see you sooner than later, goodbye Captain."

Dave hung up the phone and handed it back to Alaska.

"Do you always call him that," Alaska giggled. "Captain I mean?"

"It's a force of habit," Dave chuckled. "When you call someone something for years it kind of sticks with you."

"I see," she laughed again, finding it hard not to around him. "So…where were we?"

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

"So Artie," Alfred said. "You want some soup?"

"I'm fine love," Arthur tugged at Alfred's hand, forcing him to lie down. "But thanks for asking."

Alfred curled up next to his lover and brushed the hair away from Arthur's forehead. He smiled at him and Arthur smiled back until a wave of pain and nausea hit him and he curled up more.

"Gah…" Arthur moaned.

"You ok?!" Alfred tried not to panic.

"Urgh," Arthur groaned. "May God spite this fever to the pits of hell!"

"I'll take that as a no," Alfred sighed. "Are you going to be sick?"

"I don't think so…" Arthur groaned, he grew greener around the gills as the moments passed.

Alfred walked to the other room to grab a bowl, he placed it in Arthur's lap and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm babying you Artie," Alfred sighed. "I just worry…"

"I know love," Arthur replied. "I know, I just don't want to worry you any more than you are."

"I'll make you some nice soup," Alfred stood and walked to the doorway. "You just rest ok?"

"Ok," Arthur smiled weakly. "I love you Alfred."

"Love you too Artie." Alfred smiled back and then walked off to the make the soup.

**Read and Review**

**So? It's been a LONG while I know…you know school and all the shiz.**

**SO?! Does Alaska have a neat little crush on a certain Brit named Dave? And are those feelings returned?**

**Meanwhile Arthur fights through this flu with a vengeance XD**

**Still more to come.**


End file.
